


The Assassin

by Leonis Noctem (Superwholockianfromhogwarts)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature-ish fic, Dark Fred and George, Dark Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, M/M, Mpreg, Vampires, Veela Lucius, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholockianfromhogwarts/pseuds/Leonis%20Noctem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry didn't grow up with the Dursleys. On the night he was left on the door step a man picked him up, that man was an assassin. How does Harry's life change because he grew up as an assassin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and co. I just own the plot.
> 
> This story was originally posted on my Fanfiction.net account under the same name, I've finally gotten around to posting the chapters on this website.

-/-/-

Noctis Hale stalked across the yard keeping to the shadows to hide himself. The shadows blanketed him hiding him from sight. One of his small hands were wrapped the hilt of a knife. The boy got into position as an older man approached his target. Noctis leaned up against the wall, waiting for the signal, listening to the man talking to his target.

"You've disappointed me Mr. Jones. To think that you'd be stupid enough to try and double cross me even thou you knew of the consequences."

The other man cowered in his patio chair and whimpered, shaking with fear, "Please, I promise it won't happen again. Please! I have a wife and son. Please don't hurt me."

Noctis watched as his target begged for his life. He swiftly approached the body from behind when he received his signal. His footsteps didn't make a sound and he wasn't seen until he was standing directly behind the sniveling man. He took his knife and placed it on the mans jugular looking to the contractor for approval. When he nodded slightly, Noctis swiftly sliced into the mans neck making sure that no blood touched his clothes.

"Your payment has been deposited into your bank account. Your expertise will needed again soon, be on the look out for one of my men."

Noctis just nodded at the man and left the premises. While he was only ten years old he was one of the most sought after assasins in all of Britain. His skills in hidden entry, silence, and incredible sped made him valuable. Also the fact that he killed any one- young, old, man, women- no questions asked attracted many contractors.

Noctis arrived at his home just before midnight and yawned as he took off his mask and black cloak. His mask was silver with black and red etchings of Crocus flowers around his left eye. He loved using the crocus flower for his more secret assassinations, the poison in the flower had no antidote and was completely fatal with the right dosage. The plant was highly endangered but he always kept a vial of it in his pocket and ample supply in his safe. With his outfit removed he then unsheathed five different daggers, two of which coated in poison. And finally removed a 9mm pistol from his ankle holster. He put all of his weaponry and his uniform into a safe and locked it.

He searched the house for any sign of his father, who also had been on a mission that night. Noctis had learned most all of his skills from his father who was an even more renowned assassin than he was. When he saw the his father wasn't home he went to the bathroom to wash up before he ate.

He stared at himself in the mirror. His emerald eyes sparkled and his pale skin offset his raven hair. The tips of his black hair were dyed emerald green matching his eyes. His hair had been untamable when he was younger but it was grown out now, reaching just past his shoulders, so it fell flat. He tied his hair into a pony tail and went to the kitchen.

He made himself a sandwich and sat down at the table. Half way through the sandwich Noctis' father stormed into the kitchen cursing under his breath.

"Noctis! Hide now !" His father yelled at him.

Startled by his fathers demand he just stood there staring at him. Someone slammed through the door and pointed a gun at his fathers chest.

"Dad!" Noctis screamed as a gun shot rang through the house.

Before his father fell to the ground he was able to form one word, "Run."

The words finally sunk in and Noctis ran to his room and opened his safe, he took out all his assassination gear and quickly put it on. He heard footsteps climb up the stairs and he rushed to the window. He flung open the window just as the man slammed his way through the bedroom door.

Noctis jumped out the window as bullets shot across his wall. One bullet skimmed his side and he fell to the ground but managed to continue across his yard and down the street.

He made his way to their safe house. They both knew that their way of life was dangerous work but it paid well. The safe house contained extra weapons, medicines, clothes, and a months supply of food. Luckily for him thou school had ended a few weeks ago so he didn't have to worry about acting like a normal boy. No one suspected that the lovely single father and his young son murdered people for money.

When he arrived at the safe house he tended to his wounds and passed out from exhaustion. His dreams weren't please by that night. In his dreams he was the one who was shot and he laid on the floor, barely alive, as his father was tortured and eventually shot in the head. He woke up screaming for many nights afterward.

-/-/-

For the next few weeks Noctis barricaded himself inside the house, never leaving, trying to figure out who killed his father. He kept forcing himself to relive the night to find clues. He never saw the mans face or any defining features on his body because he was wearing a large cloak and a ski mask. He did recognize the gun thou, mainly because it was rare, he believed only five were made in the whole world. He didn't know the exact name for it but on the streets it was called 'The Punisher'.

Noctis' birthday passed without an acknowledgement on his part. If his father had been with him then they would've had a small celebration and maybe his father would've given him the dagger he'd been asking for for months but since his father wasn't alive anymore he didn't want to think about what could've been. The only special part was that now he was eleven years old.

He had no contact with the outside world with the exception of watching the news every night. The day after he escaped the main story on the news was his fathers death and him being missing, just another reason to keep inside the house.

A week or so after his birthday he got a letter. From an owl. At first he was shocked and then slightly scared. He thought maybe it was the same people who murdered his father trying to lure him out so that they could murder him too. But no one knew he was there and the house was bought under a different name. When he got past his initial shock he opened his letter:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Hale,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 15 August._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Noctis took out the second page and continued:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

A extra slip fell out of the envelope and Noctis bent down, picked up the paper and read the messy scrawling on it:

 _Professor Snape will be at the corner of Leon St. and Holmes Ave. on the 15 of August to take you shopping for your school things_.

Noctis didn't believe the letter for a second. He thought it was some elaborate ploy to capture and kill him. But he also thought that might lead him to his fathers killer. He decided that he'd go to where the man would be and check him out before deciding to talk to him or not.

Noctis stared at the bird who had yet to leave.

"So if this is real how am I supposed to accept the invitation."

He didn't truly believe that magic existed and that there was a school to learn it but it did explain some more questionable things that had happened to him the past few years. Two years ago his mission went south and he was caught and almost killed but he magically appeared inside his room where he wasn't before. And sometimes he can see weapons before they are aimed at him. He was only eleven after all he still was young enough to hope that magic existed and not be ridiculed for it.

The owl just hooted but Noctis thought the hoot sounded suspiciously like 'me'.

"So I just write a letter and you'll take it there for me?"

The owl hooted in affirmative. Noctis found a sheet of paper an wrote as formal and neat as he could that he accepted their invitation and was looking forward to learning with them. The owl flew away after he tied the letter to its leg.

He fell into bed that night thinking more in depth of how to go about the confrontation with this man called Snape.

A/N: crocus are actually real flowers and they are poisonous

^read and review! Please!^


	2. Chapter 2

Noctis kept a low profile at the safe house never leaving farther than the back porch and never being seen on the front one. He waited patiently for the day to arrive when he'd meet the man named Snape. He didnt know what to expect with the man, when he'd be givin a target by a contracter it included all of their personal information so he didnt have to sleuth for the facts.

He tried to find information on Snape but he couldnt find anything on him. He even made some risky calks to some of his informants to see if they knew anything but in the end he didnt know anymore than what he started with.

As he made his way into town, in a disguise of course and carrying a pack full of supplies, on the fifteenth, Noctis tried to tell himself that he was only going because of the possibility of finding the person who killed his father. In reality thou he was going because he wanted to see if magic was really real, he wanted to experience that childish hope that a normal child would be experiencing at the prospect of learning magic.

When Noctis got to the corner where the man named Snape would be he hid out of sight so that he could watch the man. The man sat on a bench and had shoulder length greasy hair. His crooked nose, dark eyes, and pale skin made him look evil.

Noctis was trained to notice things the normal person wouldn't. While his primary job was that of an assassin he also worked jobs that involved him spying for the contractors extracting important information without even coming into contact with his target.

Aside from the malice in the dark eyes he also saw a sadness. A sadness that accompanied the loss of a loved one, he knew what it looked like for he saw the same thing in his own eyes every time he looked in the mirror.

Noctis decided that to question the man he needed to get him alone an out of the publics eye. He palmed the syringe of knock out poison that he hid in his pocket and slipped into the nearby dark alley.

Noctis morphed his expression into one of innocence and called out:

"Help! Help! Please someone help me!"

Just as he suspected Snape came running toward the sound of a scared child. When the man was completely covered in the darkness, he struck, emptying the syringe into Snape's neck. The man collapsed quickly, Noctis narrowly missed being crushed by the older person.

When he was too young to learn the trade his father had maintained a hide out spot so that Noctis wouldn't get into his assassin stuff. Luckily for Noctis the hideout was in the same alley that he led Snape into.

He knocked a give-away hatch hidden behind a trash bin and dragged the man into the dusty base. It seemed that his father hasn't been in the base for at least a year. The base was small- only two rooms and a small kitchenette. The first room was a living room bed room mix and the second room was a interrogation/ storage room.

Noctis yanked the heavy man until he was sitting up in the chair and he was able to tie him up so that he couldn't escape. When Noctis was sure that the man wasn't going anywhere Noctis left to explore what his father left in the cabinets.

-/-/-/

When Snape woke he was groggy and confused, he tried to remember where he was and he realized he didn't know. The little kid had drugged him and kidnapped him. Snape wanted to smack himself for falling for the kids trick, he was an evil spy for Merlin's sake!

He tried moving and noticed the ropes holding him to the seat. The knots were excellent, he noticed. They ropes were definitely tied by an expert.

He was startled out of his assessment when he heard the kid clear his throat and started talking.

"I see the drugs have worn off." Noctis was twirling around a dagger, he learned early on that while his age made people unsuspecting of him it also made them not be intimidated by him.

"Obviously." Was the only thing Snape said.

"Do you know who I am, Mr. Snape?"

"Of course not, I don't make a habit of knowing all my kidnappers before they drug me and tie me up." Snape replied with a sneer, seriously how could this brat have gotten the better of him.

"You seem to have experience with kidnappers and kidnapping."

Severus just raised a brow and choose to remain silent.

"You will answer all of my questions, understand?" Noctis threatened and nicked the older mans cheek drawing a few beads of red blood.

"But that wasn't a question. It was statement." Snape taunted the child, probably not the best idea considering the brat had a knife but he couldn't help it.

"Your lucky you still have a use old man, because if you didn't you'd be dead right now." The man was getting on Noctis' nerves. "Do you know anything about my fathers murder?"

"Didn't I already tell you that I don't know who you are?" Severus questioned eyeing the young child in front of him.

The kid was no older than twelve and he knew how to draw a person away from where they were supposed to be. He also handled the dagger skillfully.

"You are so infuriating!" Noctis felt like he was close to stomping his feet at the man. He felt so childish, so immature but he was a child and his father was just killed. Noctis felt emotionally unstable like he didnt know whether to start crying or to stab something. In the end the crying started to win and small streaks of tears dripped down his face.

"Dammit!" Noctis cursed as he furiously wiped at his emerald orbs.

"Um..." When the child started crying Snape felt uncomfortable but he was tied down so he couldn't leave.

Noctis wanted to curl up into a ball to cry. He missed his dad so much, it had only been a month since his death but Noctis realized that even thou he killed people for a living he was only eleven years old. He felt like a crybaby bawling in front of a man that he didn't even know.

Noctis left the room to get some tissues before he started talking to Snape again and as he rummaged through the pack he brought and dislodged the Hogwarts letter he'd received, knocking the contents on the floor. Noctis picked them up and stared at the letter before running back into the other room.

-/-/-/-

Read and review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Is it real?" Noctis questioned Snape almost frantically, his hands shaking as he held the papers tightly.

"Is what real, you insolent child?" Severus was a patient man but he didn't appreciate being tied up for hours and being interrogated.

"Magic." Noctis said as if it was obvious but still with the frantic undertone.

"How did you learn of magic?" Snape asked sharply, trying to get a look at the papers clutched in his kidnappers hand.

"A letter arrived at my safe house, by owl, addressed to me from a school called *Hogwarts*. Also attached was a note telling me to meet a Mr. Snape at the corner where you were previously stationed." Noctis thought about it for a moment and held up the papers to confirm his story.

Snape didn't even bother to look at the papers, he only stared at the child in front of him. Gone was the crying child beside him only minutes previously and in its place was still a child, but one that carried itself with confidence. Other than the slight shake of his hands, the child betrayed no other emotion.

"Noctis then, I presume?"

"Yes, sir."

"What do you mean by safe house?" Severus glanced around the room which he could only call a crude interrogation room. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the child tense slightly. He filed that in the back of his mind for later reference.

"Um...I...uh?" Noctis stuttered out and Snape raised an eyebrow at him.

While he already questioned Snape whether he killed his father or not, he didn't want this man, that he didn't know, to know about his life. He didn't want anyone's pity. He didn't need anyone feeling sorry for him because up until recently he's loved his life, the excitement of his job made sure that he was never bored and his father's presence made sure that he was never unloved or lonely.

"And what of your father? You asked if I had murdered him."

"…" Noctis felt vulnerable, he didn't like not knowing what to do or say.

Snape didn't try to pry further yet. He knew that if the child went to Hogwarts then he'd be sorted into slytherin and he be able to wear him down threw out the year. And if the child didn't go with him then it wasn't necessary to know Noctis' secrets.

"Prove it, please?" Noctis whispered slightly pleading.

"I would, but that would require use of my arms." Snape struggled slightly to show his immobility.

"Don't attack me if I let you go." Noctis warned.

Snape raised an eyebrow signaling that he'd never even thought about it. He watched the child shrug with a sheepish grin.

"It's happened before. It was supposed to be a simple interrogation, the man didn't believe that he'd be safe once he answered my questions." Noctis chuckled lightly, "They never do, they always have a look of surprise on their faces when I leave and they haven't been hurt. I don't kill unless I'm paid for it. But he attacked he attacked me when I untied him and I was left with a broken arm. That was actually the first time I used ... magic. When he started attacking me I transported myself to my room, I was about seven at the time, I think."

"So assassin, interrogator, and spy also I would presume." Snape eyed the tall-for-his-age, lithe figure.

"Yes, sir." Noctis stared at his feet embarrassed under the man's watchful gaze.

Noctis stepped forward and carefully undid the knots he meticulously tied. Snape stretched his stiff body when he was finally free and able to move around. He reached into his robes trying to get out his wand. He started panicking minutely when he couldn't find the magical wood. When he looked up he saw the child holding out the long, dark polished stick to him.

Snape waved his wand, "Accio rope. Incendio."

Noctis watched in awe as flame erupted from the end of the wood. Amazement was expressed all over his face as the fire changed to water and the flame was extinguished. His jaw dropped when after another whispered incantation the rope was completely unburned, just like it was when it was wrapped around Snape's body.

"Cool."

Snape let a smidgin of a smile grace his lips momentarily before readjusting his emotionless mask. He always did enjoy seeing a muggle borns first taste of magic.

"So are you going to grace our school with your presence?"

"Why not, it's not like I have anything left for me in this life."

"Do you need to get anything from your house?"

"Yes, sir. Just some clothes and…ah… my tools."

"If I see you using them or threatening students with them you will be in serious trouble."

"What if I'm using them for training in a controlled environment?"

"As long as I am in your presence. You don't speak as though you are only eleven years old?"

"In my line of work I need respect, speaking like child wouldn't help me receive it." Noctis left the room and collected his supplies and put them in the satchel he brought.

"Where are we going?"

Noctis was hesitant to answer but answered when he saw Snape's pointed look, "381 Green Lane"

Snape held out his arm to Noctis and said slightly exasperated and the boy's confusion, "Hold on. We're going to apparate to your house."

"Ok." Noctis said as he grabbed onto Snape's arm and was pulled into what felt like a small tunnel.

They arrived inside the house right in front of the door. Noctis let go of Snape and ran up the steps.

"Im be back in a minute, just stay there." He called out while making his way to his room.

The houses layout was open so Snape could see into the living room and the kitchen from where he stood. While there was furniture the rooms felt bare with the exception of a three pictures.

Upon closer inspection Snape saw that the first picture contained only Noctis but in younger form. The second picture was of Noctis and an older man. *His father* Snape presumed. The older man was tall with honey blonde hair and icy blue eyes, he looked completely different than Noctis.

"My father."

Snape looked at Noctis who was carrying a duffle bag of clothes, money, and weapons. The child had also changed his clothes into what looked similar to a wizards robe.

"I thought I'd blend in better with my assassin gear. It looks kind've like your robes."

"You look nothing like your father. Did you take after your mother?"

"I, ah, don't know who my mother is. Technically I don't know who my father is either. My father found me on the sidewalk when I was still a baby and took me in. I've been his son ever since." Noctis cursed himself when he felt tears well up in his eyes.

Snape saw the almost tears and questioned again, "What happened to your father?"


	4. Chapter 4

"He was killed." Noctis spoke matter-of-factly successfully holding in his tears and keeping his indifferent mask.

"How?" The child confused Severus. The boy was only eleven years old and yet he was surrounded by death. So much death, and he still seemed as normal as any other child albeit more mature. What he didn't understand was why he did it. Why mar his soul with darkness before even reaching his teens.

"Shot. Right in front of me. In the head." Noctis turned and paced around his soon to be professor.

Severus could tell by the child's tone of voice that he wouldn't be getting any more information for the moment. "What time is it?"

"About a quarter past five. Why?"

"Because I was supposed to take you to get your supplies for the year before bringing you to the school but someone had to tie me up and interrogate me." Severus looked pointedly at Noctis, who at least looked ashamed.

Noctis mumbled sorry to the man, "We can still go shopping today, its not that late. You can just say my dad was being uncooperative and it took you a long time to convince him to let me go to school."

"Alright get your bags." Severus decided it was best to get it out of the way now then to wait for tomorrow.

Noctis grabbed his bag and they both made their way outside.

"Do you have everything you want out of this house because its likely that you'll never return?" Snape questioned before they apparated to Diagon Alley.

"Yes, sir. Everything that's important to me is in this duffle bag right here," Noctis assures the older man tapping the bag for emphasis.

Once again Noctis took ahold of Snapes' arm and they appeared in The Leakey Cauldron. Even though it was getting later in the evening wizards and witches were bustling about. Snape was actually suprised at the amount of people in The Alley this late, he'd expected that they'd have peace and quiet while shopping but it would seem, much to his displeasure, that he was wrong.

"Hey Snape! Who've you got there?" Tom the innkeeper of the place called out drawing a few looks from the customers.

Noctis, who was busy staring around the inn, barely caught the murmurs of 'death eater' and 'murderer' coming from the crowd. He looked up at Snape who seemed to be unfazed by there talk.

'Must be used to it' thought Noctis, 'but what is a death eater and who did Snape murder?'

"New student, huh." Apparently Snape had started talking to the man at the bar.

"Hey, kid!" The old man called at him, "If this guy gives you a hard time, don't let it get to you he likes that with everyone."

"Yes, Sir. I'll keep that in mind." Noctis gave the innkeeper a small smile, the first that Snape realized he has seen from the boy since meeting him this morning.

Snape chatted for a few minutes before they went out into the streets to start their shopping. Noctis was led first to a store called 'Madam Malkins', inside their were more robes than Noctis could count. There was so many different designs in multitudes of colors.

Seeing the child's wide, overwelmed eyes Snape reminded Noctis of the supply list, "You'll only need three black robes and a cloak for school."

Noctis looked at him relieved and slightly disappointed. They were only in the store for a few moments before a women called out to them telling them that she'd be right with them when she was finished with another customer. Noctis looked to where the voice had come from and saw a motherly looking women sticking needles into a blonde haired boy who looked at them when she'd started talking.

The boy looked like he was about to break out into a smile before composing himself and calling out, "Uncle Snape!"

Noctis looked at Snape as he walked over to the blonde and decided to follow him, the fitting area was at the other end of the shop so Noctis had a chance to look at the different robes as he walked. He was more than halfway to them when he stopped staring at a robe that had caught his eye. The robe was black and it looked soft but when Noctis touched it he felt scales across the surface of it. The scales were too large to be from a normal reptilian. He was busy trying to figure out what animal the scales would belong to when he heard a voice from behind him:

"It's a dragon hide robe, made specifically for combat because dragon scales are impervious to many spells and strong enough to withstand many weapons."

Noctis turned around to see a tall man with platinum blonde hair tied up in a ribbon and dressed in a sapphire robe bringing out the blue flecks in the mans grey eyes. The man looked highly similair to the boy getting fitted for robes, so Noctis assumed that this man was the boy's father.

"That's amazing and it seems very useful for fighting." Noctis was busy daydreaming what it would be like to work in those robes that he didn't notice the blonde man appraising him.

Lucius was curious the moment he noticed Severus walk in with the boy behind him. Snape didn't usually make excursions taking muggleborns around for their supplies, Lucius was also surprised to see no parent accompanying them. That makes an orphan or he has really busy workaholic parents, almost every parent accepts the invitation to enter the magical world for even one day.

The boy wasn't dressed in wizards robes but neither was he dressed in muggle clothing, it was like a mix of both that allowed the child to walk with full range of motion without being caught up in the fabric. The robe fit snug against the child's thin but tall frame.

When the boy turned to face him, the kids emerald orbs drew him in. The first thought that popped into his head was Lily.


	5. Chapter 5

Noctis finally pulled himself out of his day dream to see the tall blonde man staring at him. The man looked deep in thought and slightly shocked.

"Excuse me, Sir. I have to get back to Snape before he starts searching for me." Noctis said to get the man's attention.

"Of course, Snape has been a dear friend of mine for a long time. He's currently talking with my son, his godson, so he sent me to fetch when he saw you hadn't followed him." The man explained.

The man turned around and started walking towards where Snape was and Noctis followed him. It seemed to Noctis that they took a long way to the fitting area, but he didn't mind because he got to look at more robes as they walked. When they finally got to Snape the blonde child was finished with his fitting.

"Where have you been, brat? I don't have the time to send people after you if you disappear." Snape scolded when he saw they'd arrived.

"Sorry, Sir. Some combat robes caught my eye." Noctis explained to his guide.  
Severus gave the child a look before changing the subject.

"Noctis, the is Lucius Malfoy," Snape beckoned to the tall blonde, "and this is his son, Draco Malfoy, who will also be starting at Hogwarts this year. Lucius and Draco, this is Noctis Hale." Snape finished his introductions.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hale." Lucius spoke in his aristocratic voice.

"Just Noctis is fine, Sir. Its a pleasure to make your acquaintance also." Noctis spoke politely.

Draco looked disgusted at the boy dressed in not-quite-wizarding robes, the only reason that Uncle Sev would be taking him around was because he was a mudblood.

"Stay away from me, Mudblood. You disgust me you're an abomination who shouldn't be allowed in our world. Your parents should never have birthed you." Draco sneered at the other boy and before anyone adult could intervene Noctis was on top of Draco.

"Don't you dare talk about me or my father. You don't know me, don't judge." Noctis hissed dangerously, at some point one of his daggers had slid into his hand and it was pointed at Draco's neck.

"Noctis, get off him." Snape said his voice deceivingly calm.

Noctis looked up disbelieving, Draco was the one that insulted him and his father. The little brat deserved it.

"Now." Now you could hear the anger in Snapes voice.

"Yes, Sir." Noctis spoke as he quickly sheathed his weapon and stood up.

Draco stood up smirking, acting like he wasn't just about to piss his pants in fear. When Lucius noticed his son's look he spoke:

"Don't think that you are of the hook. You will be dealt with when we get home."

And Draco's smirk disappeared.

"Give me your dagger."

Noctis unsheathed his dagger quickly and expertly surprising the on looking Lucius. 'Where did Severus find this one,' thought Lucius. Lucius was surprised again only seconds later when Severus asked if Noctus had anymore weapons on him and the child removed two more daggers and a gun.

"I told you that you'd be in serious trouble if I saw you using your weapons on another student." Snape lectured the child with barely restrained anger.

"You did, Sir. I'm sorry but I couldn't let him insult me or my dad like that." Noctis stared at Snape defiantly as if challenging him to do something.

Their gazes locked in a staring match until Snape broke contact, "Valid enough reason. You'll be let off with a warning this time, but you won't be getting these weapons back until I deam you're able to control your temper enough to not attack anyone."

Noctis glared at the man but nodded his head, "Yes, Sir."

"I will also be confiscating all of your other weapons except for one, when we arrive at the school." Snape added reveling in the defeated look the boy expressed before he schooled his face into the unreadable mask that he wore when Snape first met him.

"Yes, Sir."

"Draco, I will also be speaking to you later." Snape warned his godson.

"Yes, Sir." spoke the young blonde.

Lucius and Draco stayed with them while Noctis was fitted for his robes and they left the store together, packages shrunk. What Draco had told Noctis earlier had reminded Snape that he had to take Noctis to Gringotts to get his blood tested. So the next place they went was the bank.

"Why have we come here I dont have any money?" Noctis questioned confused.

"All muggleborns get their blood tested. It's to see if they come from old magical families who turned into squibs. More specifically for you since you dont know who your biological parents are is possible that you have magical blood in you." Snape explained as they walked into the bank.

When they walked in Noctis couldnt help but let out a small gasp. He'd never seen any magical creature before, and Snape didnt tell him that the bank was run by goblins. The small creatures were everywhere in the place but they walked up to the ones sitting at the tall podiums. Noctis was busy looking around at the small wrinkled goblins, so he let Snape talk to the goblin and folllowed them when they all started walking to a back room.

"Mr. Hale." The goblin adressed him, "Please hold your hand out, palm up over this sheet of parchment."

Noctis did as he was told and the goblin held out a blade and cut his palm causing Noctis to hiss in pain. The moment drops of his blood landed on the paper they started spreading slowly creating words.

"This will take about five minutes to complete." The goblin informed them.

Snape took out his wand and tried to heal Noctis but the child stopped him. When Severus grabbed Noctis' palm the cut had already finished healing. Snape looked at the child surprised.

Noctis smiled sheepishly and said, "I've always healed almost instantly. I dont know why but it's very useful for my work."

"What job would that be exactly?" The raven haired boy startled at Lucius' voice behind him, forgeting that the two Malfoys were still with them.

'Shit,' thought Noctis. 'Its seems like I'm the worst person at keeping secrets in the world.'

"ummm." Noctis didnt know what to tell them. He relized then that he probably shouldnt have told Snape either, but he did tie the man up and interogate him.

"And why did you have so many weapons on you? You surely seemed to know how to use them also." Lucius continued working it out in his own mind.

The whole room was quiet for a moment before Lucius spoke again, "You're a little young to be an assassin, aren't you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [note: When noctis mentions his father (except for one time) he is talking about the man who raised him and not his biological father(s)]
> 
> ::. Parseltounge .::
> 
> 'thoughts'

-/-/-/-/-

Noctis stood there shocked. He was supposed to be good at his job and in just one day three different people found about his secret. 'Some assassin you are.' Noctis thought, mentally berating himself. Noctis entertained the notion of running but doubted he'd get very far.

Everyone stood in the room for a few tense minutes before the goblin, who had left the room when they started talking, came back in announcing that the paper was ready. Forgetting momentarily their previous conversation every one crowded around the table to stare at the roll of parchment.

Name: Hadrian 'Harry' Riddle-Snape

(also known as Noctis Hale)

Parents:

-Biological: Severus Snape; Tom Riddle

-Blood adopted: Lily Potter née Evans; James Potter

-Adopted: Aziz Hale

Descendant of:

\- Salazar Slytherin (by birth)

\- Godric Gryffindor (by blood adoption)

Vaults:

-Slytherin's vault

(300,234,002 Galleons)

-Gryffindor's Vault

(404,678,529 Galleons)

-Prince's Vault

(125,673 Galleons)

-Potter family vault

(145,893,391 Galleons)

-Riddle family vault

(158,296,1734 Galleons)

Property:

\- Riddle Mansion

-Godric's Hallow

-1/2 of Hogwarts

-Slytherin's Castle

-Gryffindor's castle

Every one stared in disbelief, especially Severus. His little boy, who he was forced to give up when the baby was only a week old, was standing right in front of him. He'd thought he was dead, killed by Dumbledore. But he was alive the whole time.

Noctis, or Harry as the parchment stated, was in a similar state of disbelief to Severus. He not only had parents who were alive, one was apparently standing right in front of him. 'If they were alive, why did they abandon me?' 'Why did Snape look so devastated?' The questions swarmed through Noctis' mind. The child was confused, scared, and angry, so he did what any reasonable person in his position would do:

He ran.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Noctis dashed out of the bank finally using his skills as a spy and assassin. He kept to the shadows unseen and unheard. He maneuvered around the crowds and cut through back ways. When Noctis finally felt that he lost Snape, ... his father, he stopped and made sure that their was no signs of Snape before checking his surroundings. It didn't feel like he was in Diagon Alley anymore, the buildings were darker and danker and the people he saw were more sour. Deciding to do a bit of exploring before leaving the wizarding part of England for what will probably be a long time, Noctis walked into the first store that caught his eye Borgin and Burks.

Noctis walked into the store unnoticed by Mr. Borgin, who was working the counter the afternoon. Noctis examined the contents of the shop, noting a shriveld hand, blood stained cards, a glass eye, many other odd items. What really drew Noctis' attention was a little tank at the far side of the store.

While everything else in the store was ancient, the tank was new and clean. Noctis understood why the tank was like that, a baby snake was curled up inside of it. The snake was small, only about a foot long, but it beautiful. The snake was obsidian with alternating jade and scarlet diamonds down its back. Noctis reached down to pet the snakes sleek body; he's always had an affinity for snakes, befriending the garden snakes in the backyard when he was lonely. They understood what he was saying and vice versa. He was startled though when, just as his fingers touched to animal, the snake jumped awake and bit his hand.

Luck was at least partially on Noctis' side for once that day. His father and himself had both made themselves immune to all known snake venoms, in the muggle world at least. But just to be safe Noctis injected himself with a syringe of anti-venom that he carried around everywhere. Noctis examined the information beside the tank and saw that the snake was a black mamba that supposedly descended from something called a basilisk. At least, Noctis knew for a fact that the mamba venom wouldn't hurt him but he didn't know if a basilisk's venom was deadly. He hoped that anti-venom would work against it.

::. Hello, snake. Please tell me if I'm about to die, if you wouldn't mind. .:: Noctis hissed calmly, no matter how crappy his life was at the moment he didn't want to die just yet.

::. You speak?.:: Questioned the snake, surprised. She's never met a speaker before, but also she's never met anyone, especially one so young, so calm in the face of possible death.

::. Yes, I do.:: Was Noctis' reply.

::. Is there any chance you're related to Salazar Slytherin?.::

Noctis was about to reply no when he remembered the trip to Gringotts,::. I am.::

The snake smiled, as much as a snake could anyway, ::. You'll be fine. Because Salazar's familiar was a basilisk, none of his descendents will be affected by our venom. While the mamba in me does affect you, you've neutralized it already, My childe.::

::. What is your name?.:: Questioned Noctis.

::. You may call me Anka. What is your name, young one?.:: Anka asked.

::. Noctis Hale.:: Noctis replied distractedly, he'd decided from the moment he set eyes on the snake that he'd wanted it but without money he'd have to steal it. He wanted a companion who would stay with him without judging, who listen to him.

::. Would you like to come with me?.::

::. I would love to Nox.:: Anka hissed.

::. Nox?.::

::.I like it.:: Anka let out little hisses that sounded like laughter to Noctis.

::. Alright, Anka, lets go.::

Noctis held out his arm and Anka slithered up his sleeve. She wrapped around his neck and Noctis made sure no one was looking and he slipped out of the store.

It was dark outside now so Noctis didn't worry about being seen as he made his way back to the entrance to Diagon Alley.

He was almost on the muggle side of The Leaky Cauldron when he ran into a tall man. The man had dark eyes and hair but unbelievably pale skin and aristocrats features, almost like a darker toned Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius didn't go to Azkaban BTW.

"Sirius!" A scruffy looking man called out, gaining Noctis' attention.

"Sorry, Moony, I'm coming." The man that Noctis ran into replied to the scruffy man.

"Sorry, kid. I wasn't watching where I was going." The man, Sirius, apologized to Noctis.

"No, sir it was my fault I wasn't watching where i was going. I'm sorry for running into you." Noctis replied politely, just like his father taught him to do to strangers.

"Please, call me Sirius 'sir' makes me feel old." Sirius introduced himself as the other man ran up behind him.

"Sirius, I thought I told you when we left that we had to be quick, Dumbledore is waiting for us." The man scolded Sirius.

"Sorry, Remmy. I ran into..." Sirius paused not knowing the child's name.

"Noctis Hale, Sir."

"-Noctis, and I was just apologizing." Sirius explained.

The man offered his hand to the child, "Hello, my name is Remus. I'm sorry that my friend is so clueless to his surrounds."

Sirius let out an offended 'hey' while Noctis started chuckling at the men.

Noctis took Remus' hand and introduced himself, "Noctis Hale. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"We have to go now, Mr. Hale. Sorry to disturb you." Remus apologized and grabbed Sirius by sleeve and started pulling him away.

::.Strange men.:: Anka hissed from Noctis' sleeve.

::.I agree.::

-/-/-/-/-

Noctis escaped from Diagon alley without any further incident, and he hasn't been back since. It's been two weeks since he learned the not only was he a wizard but also that one of biological fathers was alive.

There was only a few more days before school started up again and tonight Noctis received a job, from a client he's never had before. His client claimed to be named 'Marvalo Riddle', but Noctis didn't believe that. His clients rarely, if ever, gave their real name. He was supposed to meet the man a house of his at 10 p.m..

At 9 o'clock Noctis donned his gear, he had replaced the ones that Snape had confiscated, and he tied his hair back with a silk ribbon. He stared at himself in the mirror, positioning his mask properly, so that it covered his face from the nose up.

He arrives at the meeting place a few minutes early, not sure what to do, when a man opens the door. The man was tall and thin with dark brown hair and red eyes. Noctis was mesmerized by the eyes, but kept his kept his face emotionless and he stayed on guard, his fingertips grazing the handle of one of his blades just in case.

"Welcome, Emerald." The man, Riddle, he presumed, beckoned Noctis into the house.

Just like his clients, Noctis didn't give out his real name either. 'Emerald' was simple to remember and it was easy to come up with, just the color of his eyes.

"This is a lovely house, Mr. Riddle." Noctis complimented.

"Thank you, just follow me into the study and I have a file for you to look over." Riddle led Noctis into a comfortable looking room.

There was a large mahogany desk with a cushion chair behind it and two chairs facing it. The walls were lined with bookshelves and two plush chairs faced a fire place with a small coffee table between them.

Riddle sat behind the desk and Noctis sat on the other side. Riddle pushed a slim file towards him, and Noctis opened it up and started studying it.

As Noctis is reading Marvolo studies the child in front of him. The child was recommended to him by a colleague of his, apparently the no is infamous in the muggle world, a highly sought after spy and assassin. Emerald certainly had the build of a proper assassin lean and small. He also has an unassuming aura around him letting him disappear into crowds.

'Yes,' Marvolo thought, 'This boy will be quite useful indeed. It's a shame that he'll have to be obliviated after the mission.'

"So," Emerald spoke up breaking into Marvolo's thoughts, "You want me to extract information on something called The Order from 'Dedalus Diggle' and then you want me to kill him and report back to you the information?"

"Correct, I hope this isn't to much for you?" Marvolo questioned.

"Of course not, Mr. Riddle. What's the payment?" Noctis needed the money, he had dug a whole in his savings to rent a new place because his home and safe house were compromised, and he didn't have access to his dad's accounts till he turned eighteen.

"twenty thousand."

"Acceptable." Nodding his head in agreement Noctis glanced around the room, his eyes locked onto a book near his seat, The Standard Book of Spells.

Noctis now understood why when he walked into the house he felt and almost tangible sort of energy in the air.

"Mr. Riddle, are you a wizard?" Noctis reveled in the shock that appeared on the man's face before he composed himself.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Marvolo lied, trying to figure out how this boy knew of magic.

"I may be young, Sir, but I do not appreciate being treated as if I'm stupid." Noctis retorted to Riddle offended and slightly pissed, he hated when people treated him as if he was an idiot.

"Fair enough," Riddle adopted a speculative look as he stared at Emerald, "Yes, I'm a wizard. How do you know about the wizarding world?"

Noctis didn't want to answer questions he just wanted answers from the man but he conceded with himself and decided that he wasn't going to get answers without cooperating with Riddle, "I'm also a wizard. I saw one of the books on your shelf and its the same as one of the course books I was supposed to have for school."

"'Was' as in past tense? Are you not going to school anymore?" Marvolo questioned truthfully curious about the child.

"I don't see how this is any of your business but yes, I got a letter for Hogwarts, but on my first day in the magical world I left and decided that I wouldn't never go back."

"May I ask why?" Marvolo wanted answers but knew better than to pressure people he wanted to keep around.

Noctis tensed but remained otherwise unaffected, "No sir, you may not. I'm here on business and I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to dig into my personal affairs."

"I'm sorry if I've offended you-" Marvolo was interrupted by a insistent knocking at the study door, he noticed that Emeralds' hand went straight to one of his pockets and Marvolo could see the handle of a knife being slide out.

Marvolo sighed and called out, "Who is it?"

"Severus, My Lord." Came the reply.

What surprised Marvolo, not that he showed it, was the look Emerald got when Severus called his name. The boys emerald orbs widened owlishly and he tensed even more.

"Come in."

The look that Severus got when he walked in also surprised him, there was shock and sadness in his husbands eye's.

"Noctis." Marvolo heard him whisper.

-/-/-/-/


	8. Chapter 8

Severus and Lucius had both searched Diagon Alley multiple times after Noctis fled and they even went to knockturn alley, only to find out that Noctis had left not even an hour before they arrived. Snape backtracked to the child's safe house, home, and the interrogation shack, he was no where to be found. He didn't want to tell Tom because he didn't want to get his husbands hopes up only to have it snatched away from them.

He felt near tears now that he'd found his son again, but this time refused to let him go again.

"Severus, are you alright?" Marvolo was worried about his husband, who looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"I'm better than alright, Love." Silent tears streamed down Severus' confusing Marvolo and making Noctis uncomfortable.

"If we are done here than I will be taking my leave." Noctis spoke up trying to get out of this situation.

Severus suddenly became slightly angry at his son, "You are not allowed to leave this room, till we explain everything to you."

"You may have contributed to the birth of me, but you don't know me. Remember that I've lived eleven years without you and I don't plan on changing that now." Noctis hissed at the man.

Marvolo interrupted the glaring battle that Severus and Emerald were having, "Emerald. Severus. What's going on here?"

Noctis refused to speak, so Severus answered him.

"Remember the muggleborn kid Dumbledore ordered me to take around Diagon Alley?" Severus questioned.

"Yes."

"Tom Riddle," Severus said with emphasis making Noctis freeze once more, "Meet Noctis Hale, aka Emerald, aka Hadrian Riddle-Snape." Snape had slowly started getting quieter and by the end his voice was barely above a whisper.

"What?" Tom looked at the child who was as stiff as a board.

"Harry?" Toms voice broke on his little boy's name.

"My name isn't 'Harry' its Noctis." Noctis was furious with these men, they abandoned him and know they were trying to act as if they loved him. They didn't know him, where were they when he almost died of hypothermia when his dad had found him on the side of the street? Where were they when he killed his first man? Where were they when he was almost killed on a mission?

"Noctis, just listen to us for a few minutes, please. If you don't like what you here then you can leave and we'll never contact you again, but first please hear us out."

Noctis refused to speak to the men at the moment but he didn't leave so Tom took that as a yes.

"We loved you," Noctis snorted, "We did. We had to give you up for your own safety. Dumbledore, the headmaster of the wizarding school you got a letter for, tried to kill you when you were only a year old because he couldn't handle that maybe someone other than him was the strongest wizard. The day after you were born my sister, Lily, and her husband, James Potter, took you in and claimed you as their own to try and protect you from Dumbledore's clutches. Lily and James took you and went into hiding but someone betrayed their whereabouts. On the night of your first birthday Dumbledore went to Godrics Hollow and killed James and fatally injured Lily. She was able to escape to her adoptive sisters house but she died before she was able to make it back home. Pentunia and her fat elephant of a husband, Vernon, didn't want you so they left you on the side of a street in London. We searched for weeks but we couldn't find you, after a year we officially stopped sending out death eaters to search all over England. But I never stopped looking. Every time I saw a child who would've been the same age as you I stared and wondered if that was what you would look like if you were still here." Tom stared at his son. He had his grandmothers eyes, the same ones Lily inherited. He had Severus' hair but Tom's features.

"Of course you couldn't find me in England. I was raised for the first five years of my life in America." Noctis didn't want to believe these men. He didn't want to believe that a crazed man was after him and said crazed man killed his aunt and uncle.

Noctis sighed and stared at his parents, "What do you want from me? Even though you- wait! How was I born?"

Severus started blushing and he tried to stutter out an explanation, but Tom beat him to it, "I knocked him up." He said with a smug smirk.

"How?"

"Do you really want me to explain that to you?" Tom asked still smirking.

Noctis groaned, "You know what I mean."

"Potions."

"Okay, then."

"Noctis we don't want anything from you. You're our son, we just want to get to know you."

"Fine." It wasn't like he had anything to go back to in his boring little home.

"Fine?" Both males asked together.

"Yes, I'll stay with you two."

"Really?" Noctis sat back in his chair and pulled off his mask. Noctis really did have his grandmothers emerald eyes. And combined with the tips of his hair he looked truly Slytherin pleasing both parents immensely.

"Yeah, I'm all alone at my house. Other than Anka, of course" The snake who was previously asleep, had woken up and started slithering down his arm.

::.Nox, who are these men and why are they so loud?.:: Anka hissed sleepily.

::. We're his parents. Sorry to have woken you. My name is Tom Riddle. And this is my husband Severus Snape.:: Tom introduced himself to the beautiful specimen wrapped around his son's arm, prouder than can be that his son inherited his parselmouth ability.

"Where did you find her?"

"Knockturn Alley. A shop called Borgin and Burkes." Noctis stroked Anka's head and she purred.

"She beautiful, but Nox, really?"

Noctis shrugged, "She likes it."

They were interrupted by another knocking on the study door.

"Come in!"

"My lord, I-" Lucius stood there shocked, apparently Severus had found his son.

"Hello, Nox." Lucius acknowledged Noctis with a small smile.

"Hello, Luc."

His parents both started staring at him and Noctis exclaimed, "What! He called me 'Nox' why can't I call him 'Luc'?"

"So what's going on here?" Lucius asked while taking the seat beside Noctis.

"Har-Noctis has agreed to stay with us."

"Really? That's great. So how did you find him?" Lucius asked curiously they had search all over for the child when he ran.

"I came here for a job." Noctis turned toward Tom, "Do you still want me to do it?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Of course not, you could get hurt." Tom said incredulously, purposely forgetting that he was just moments ago about to send the boy to kill an Auror.

"You think this is my first time killing a man?" Noctis didn't like these men telling him that he couldn't do his job.

"Have you ever killed a wizard before?" Tom asked pointedly worried over his son's safety.

"No." Noctis grudgingly admitted.

Tom smirked smugly, "Exactly."

"Be quiet, old man." Noctis mumbled pouting.

"What was that?" Asked Tom teasingly, having hearing his sons mumbled words.

"Nothing, sir."

"Tom is fine."

"Tom, why did you want to get information of 'The Order of The Phoenix'?" Noctis never got reasons when he did jobs, but that didn't mean he wasn't ever curious. Since he had a chance to know for once he was going to take it.

"Remember I was telling you about Dumbledore? Well he is the leader of The Order. He's the one who convinced everyone that I'm evil and that I'm trying to take over Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world. Everyone one in the wizarding world knows me as 'Lord Voldemort'."

"Flight of death, seriously?" Noctis interrupted Tom, surprising the men with his knowledge of French.

Noctis saw their looks, "My father and I didn't only do jobs in Britain. I also know Spanish and German."

Noctis ignored the way the men flinched when he talked about the man who raised him. He didn't really hate these men, they did give him life after all and they had their reasons for giving him up but he didn't know his parents well. He didn't like meeting new people. Of course he had many clients, but they didn't count, most of them he only saw once so it didn't matter what they thought as long as he did the job. He had to live with these men, and he had a feeling that Lucius would hanging around often also, so he didn't want them to think bad of him. He didn't think he was doing too good at it.

"Anyway, I'm technically a wanted criminal and everyone wants me dead." Tom sighed and Noctis saw how much this was bothering his father.

Severus walked up behind his husband and hugged him tight, "Not everyone wants you dead."

"He's right, I don't want you dead." Noctis said awkwardly looking anywhere but at his fathers so he missed the looks of surprise and the love that flowed from them.

"Thank you, that really means alot to me." Tom whispered his thanks, and cleared his throat before continuing his story, "Everyone believes that I'm an evil monster who tried to kill the great Lily and James Potter's son Harry Potter. The think I'm seeking immortality and that I want to rid the world of muggles and muggleborns."

"Do you?"

"Of course not. While I may not like muggles I don't want to kill them, just keep them, and their culture, separated from us. And the muggleborns are magical just like us, why would I want to kill my own race. We're just trying to help the wizarding community, and Dumbledore's making us seem like bad guys."

"While I'm here I don't want to be sitting around all day doing nothing, can you teach me magic?" Noctis asked his fathers. He wanted to be stronger so that he could protect his newfound family and himself from the crazy old man.

"Well I have to go to Hogwarts in a week. Remember I'm a professor." Snape told his son regrettably.

"Is it too late to enroll in the school?" Tom asked his husband. No matter how much he wanted his son to be near him, he knew that being with Severus was safer.

"Who says that I want to go to a school with a crazy arse headmaster who wants me dead?" Noctis didn't want to go to school with a man who'd tried to kill him and killed his adoptive parents.

"Watch your language. He wont know that you're 'Hadrian Riddle-Snape', your on the record as 'Noctis Hale' and also you'll be safer away from me. " Tom explained.

"Will I be able to bring my weapons?" Noctis questions hopefully. If he's going to a school with a madman then he should be able to at least protect himself.

Severus gives him a pointed glare, "Don't think I've forgotten what you did to Draco when we went out shopping."

"He insulted myself and my dad!" Noctis saw them flinch again, but this time he couldn't ignore it. "He may not have contributed to the birth of me but he was still my father. He's raised me since I was a year old and he was killed right in front of me. So don't act like he wasn't more of a father than either have been so far."

"Were sorry Noctis. We tried our best, but it would seem that our best wasn't good enough. From now on we'll try and be good parents to you. No matter what you believe we've loved you since the day you were born and haven't stopped. We want to make this work between us." Snape promised his son.

"He's still my dad and I love him but that doesn't mean I can't love you guys either." Noctis told them softly, he'd never told his father but he's always wondered what his birth parents were like.

"So will you join me at Hogwarts this year?" Severus asked trying to get back to a less emotional subject.

"If you give me back my weapons I will." Noctis said after a moments deliberation.

"Fine. But you have to make nice with Draco."

"He hates me." Noctis said assured of himself.

"No he doesn't." A calm voice spoke from behind Noctis startling him causing him to twist around and put a blade to. . . Lucius'. . . neck. Noctis had forgotten that Lucius was still in the room.

"Sorry." Noctis mumbled embarrassed sheathing his blade. "I forgot you were there."

Severus and Tom watched on with matching amused looks and Lucius stood with a shocked expression on his face.

"Remind me to never try and sneak up on you." Lucius murmured and took a moment to compose himself before speaking again. "He doesn't hate you, he's actually sorry that he judged you without knowing you first. He'll be at dinner tonight, just see how he acts."

"He'll only act the way he does because he knows I'm Tom and Snape's son."

"You are quite wrong. He wouldn't be sorry because of that, he'd be scared, real dark lord or not Tom's terrifying when he's angry. But he's not scared he's guilty. He's not a bad kid he just can be a..."

"-Git?" Noctis supplied, ignoring the warning about his language.

"Well, yes, for lack of a better word. All I'm saying, Nox, is to just give him a chance."

"Fine, but I'm not making any promises."


	10. Chapter 10

The next week passed smoothly for the recently reunited family. Noctis spent his days being taught spells by Tom and in the evenings he helped Severus brew potions. Any extra time was spent with the Malfoys. Lucius was right, Draco had apologized during dinner but Noctis still didn't feel comfortable around the younger blonde. On the other hand, Noctis enjoyed the company of the older Malfoy.

Lucius sat with Noctis in the library the night before Noctis was to board the Hogwarts express. Both were enjoying each others company in silence, reading their books.

"I know Tom's trying his best to make sure I'm able to protect myself, but I don't feel like I'm any more capable at magic than when I came." Noctis broke the comfortable silence, with his worries.

"I'm sure Severus won't allow Albus near you." Lucius looked up from his book to the child in front of him.

"But what if he does, knives and poisons are all well and good on muggles, but I wont get close enough to do anything to the old man before the knives are blocked and I'm hit with a spell." Noctis was really scared, it wasn't that he didn't trust his dad to protect him, he just didn't want to be attacked and have his parents be sonless again.

Lucius didn't reply immediately, he just looked at Noctis a moment before standing and putting his book down, "Follow me."

Noctis followed Lucius down a few hallways and into the mans room. Lucius reached into a chest and pulled out a necklace. The necklace had a black chain and the pendent on it was a silver dragon wrapped around an emerald snake.

"This was supposed to be your Christmas present but since you are so worried about school, I want you to take it now. It has protection charms on it, it'll protect you from any harmful spell with the exception of the unforgivables. Also if you are ever in any danger, hold it and say Serpens and you'll be port-keyed to the manor." Lucius took the necklace and put it around Noctis' neck.

He was startled when Noctis wrapped his arms around him. The child didn't show much physical affection to any one, even his fathers. Lucius wrapped his arms around Noctis, and noctis mumbled into the older mans jacket, "Thank you Lucy."

"Your welcome, brat. Don't call me Lucy, I draw the line at Luc." Lucius chuckled lightly letting go of the smaller body.

"Yes, Lucy" Noctis was laughing along with the man. Lucius may have been way older than him but Noctis felt closer to him than any one else in the house.

::. Nox, your father wants to speak to you before dinner starts.:: Anka hissed startling Lucius while Noctis turned calmly to the snake he heard slither in.

::.Which one?.:: Noctis asked, sometimes it was difficult having two fathers.

::.Tom.::

::. Alright, Anka, I'll be down there in a moment.:: The snake slithered out of the room leaving the two people alone again.

"Sorry, Lucy, Tom wants to see me. I'll see you at dinner. Thank you for the gift." Noctis called out as he made his way out of Lucius' room.

Noctis found his dad sitting in his own library with a book in his lap. He didn't alert Tom to his presence he just stood and watched his dad for a few moments. Noctis thought that he looked more like Tom than Severus. He had Tom's dark hair and facial features, but they told him that he acted more like Severus. They have talked but the three of them didnt really talk about the stuff they probably should talk about. After the first night no one said anything about the night he was left on the street or about his life before he knew he was a wizard or about Lily and James and the any other family he had. Noctis wanted to know things about his family.

"Where did I get my eyes from?" Was the first thing that popped out of his mouth from the list of things he wanted to know.

Tom looked up startled but he softened when he saw it was Noctis, "Your grandmother. Lily also inherited our mothers eyes. Moms were a dark forest green, Lily's were more jade, and yours are like shined emeralds."

"What were Lily and James like?" Noctis wanted to know about his aunt and Uncle who'd given their lifes for him.

Tom looked at Noctis with sad eyes and Noctis was afraid that his dad wouldn't tell him, but Tom cleared his throat and spoke, "Lily was amazingly kind and beautiful. When we were younger she's find injured animals from the forest and nurse them back to health. She was a natural healer. Her husband, James, was also a great man. Him and Sirius Black were Aurors together, but even while working with Dumbledore he never gave me away. He didn't trust that old man like Albus led people to believe. They risked a lot by taking you in. Lily and James couldn't have children of their own that was one of the main reasons Lily was so eager to take you."

"I wish they lived, so I could meet them." Noctis said sadly, it was his fault that his father lost his sister and brother-in-law.

"They would've loved you, just like Sev and I do."

"Do I have any grandparents?"

"None of them are around anymore. My father abandoned my mother with Lily and I when I was to young to remember. My mother died a few summers ago, in her sleep." Tom took a moment to compose himself, Noctis could see his mothers death still affected Tom, he could under stand that sometimes he was over come with grief from his... fathers... death, the longer he stayed with his parents the harder it was to call the man who raised him his father. "Severus' mother died when he was a child and his father, an abusive bastard, drunk himself to death just after Severus graduated from Hogwarts."

"Do I have any family, other than you two?"

"I probably have a cousin or two out there somewhere but I don't know anyone from my mother or my fathers family. Severus doesn't speak to anyone in his family any more. But the Malfoy's are like family to us. Narcissa's cousin is Sirius Black, your uncle's best friend."

Noctis was about to ask another question but they were interrupted by a house elf popping into the room.

"Master Lucius, be saying that theys is waiting for you to eat dinner, Master Tom and young master."

"Dobby, haven't I already told you not to call me 'young master'? My name is Noctis"

"Yes, mas-Noctis?"

"Good job, tell Lucy that we will be there in a minute or two."

The elf pooped away, and Tom looked at his son amusedly, "You know one of these days he will get you for calling him 'Lucy'."

"Of course. I'm awaiting it." Noctis smirked silly evily at his dad.

"Weird child."

"I take slight offense to that." Noctis mock pouted.

"Oh hush, its time for dinner." Tom ushered his son out of the library and into the dining hall.

Dinner was a quiet affair and before long Noctis was in bed, his packed trunk sitting beside the door for the house elves to take down stairs. Noctis was nervous for the next day, he wasn't sure that he'd fit in at Hogwarts and wondered if he'd make any friends and he wondered what house he be sorted into. Both of his parents had been in Slytherin and he didn't want to disappoint them. That night for the first time since his father was shot, he slept peacefully, no dreams or nightmares. Unknown to Noctis he spent the whole night clutching onto the pendent that Lucius gave him never once letting it go.


	11. Chapter 11

Noctis was amazed by the amount of people at platform 9 3/4. There was a bunch little children running around, parents, cousins, grandparents all came to see there children off. There was also animals everywhere, Noctis could've sworn that a frog almost landed on him.

Lucius had taken both Noctis and Draco to the station. Severus was already at the school and Tom had an emergency to deal with so he couldn't come.

"Come you two, the train is about to start boarding." Lucius called from ahead of Noctis.

Noctis fingered his pendent as he ran to catch up with the Malfoys. Noctis would miss his dad and Lucy. He would also miss the quiet manor, he wasn't very fond of crowded places.

"Good bye, Father." Draco told Lucius as they stood near the entrance of the train. Draco looked calm and dignified, with the exception of the foot he was tapping against the ground, a tell tale sign that he was a nervous wreck on the inside.

"Good bye, my son. Make your mom and I proud. I'll see during yule break." Lucius watched as Draco boarded the train leaving him and Noctis alone.

"Good bye, Lucy." Noctis gave him a cheeky grin, but sobered up quickly. "Tell my dad that I'll miss him."

"Of course, Nox." Lucius reached out and ruffled the child's hair.

Before Noctis boarded the train he called out to Lucius, "Thank you again for the pendant."

"Your welcome."

Noctis boarded the train and started searching for Draco only to find himself face to face with a group of red heads.

"I couldn't help but see that you were talking to the Malfoy's out their." The youngest red head told him snobbishly.

"Yes, I was. What's it to you?" Noctis asked with his indifferent mask on.

"You should know that they are death eaters. They are evil and you don't want to be hanging around them. They worked for he-who-must-not-be-named. They are evil, they helped kill Harry Potters parents. He's supposed to be starting at Hogwarts this year, I wonder if we can find him." The red head held out his hand to Noctis. "By the way my name is-"

"Ronald Weasly. Pure blood. Youngest son of Molly and Arthur Weasly. Blood traitors. More kids than they can afford." Noctis recited, not bothering to acknowledge the hand, glad that Lucius had informed him on most all of the pure blood families.

"Don't you dare talk about my family like that!" Ronald's face was almost as red as his hair, in angry or embarrassment Noctis isn't sure.

"Like what? The truth, you mean? Maybe you should think next time before you talk about someone else's family then. If you can't take it then don't dish it out." Noctis turned around and left Ronald startled, standing in aisle.

What startled Ron most wasn't what the boy said, it was how he said it. His voice never was raised above a normal conversational tone and he didn't look angry, his face was neutral the whole time, except for the eyes, they burned a glowing emerald.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Noctis found Draco sitting in a compartment with two boys and a pug looking girl.

"Noctis, what took you so long? I know it didn't take you that long just to say bye to my father."

"Of course not. I ran into a Weasly and was informed that you are evil and that I shouldn't hang around you and Lucius."

"Just wait till my father hears about this." Says Draco offended.

"What exactly do you expect Lucy to do, you prat?" Noctis asked Draco lounging back in an empty seat.

"I'm not sure if I'm more surprised that you called Draco a prat or that you called Mr. Malfoy 'Lucy'." The darker skinned boy spoke.

"You must be Blaise, then." Noctis spoke eyeing up the Italian boy.

"I am. And who are you?" Blaise said eyeing the taller boy right back.

"Noctis Hale."

They both looked at each other for a moment more before Blaise held his hand out to Noctis and said, "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." Noctis shook his hand.

The interaction between Blaise and Noctis lasted long enough for the other occupants of the compartment to recover from their shock.

The pug looking girl was the next to speak, "How dare you call my Drakey a prat!" She shrieked.

"Because he is one."

"Who are you! You're obviously not a pure blood since I've never heard of you before." Pug girl shrieked again, she was starting to give Noctis a headache.

"I am a pure blood, although I don't know what that has to do with anything. And like I already said I'm Noctis Hale, you must've gone deaf from listening to your own voice for so long. I know I'm on my way there if you don't close your mouth." Noctis spoke, never once letting his neutral demeanor slip.

Deciding that she was getting no where with Noctis she turns to her Drakey, "Are you going to let him talk to me like that?"

"Of course, Pansy. It's the truth. To be honest I'm surprised I haven't gone deaf by now." Draco told the girl, Pansy.

She shrieked once more before stomping out of the compartment.

"You know Drakey. I'm actually glad I haven't had to meet your friends before now. No offense Blaise." Noctis ducked as Draco tried to hit him with a cauldron cake. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to hit me."

Pansy didn't come back for the rest of the train ride and Noctis was introduced to the last person in their compartment, a quiet boy who was named Theodore Nott. They all conversed for the rest of the trip, well Blaise, Draco, and Theo talked, Noctis just sat their in silence already wishing that he didn't have to go to this school.


	12. Chapter 12

The train arrived at Hogwarts. All the students got off the train and crowded on the platform. The older students made the way to the school while the first years crowded around a large hairy man.

"First years, this way! First years, follow me!" Called the large man.

Noctis, Draco, Blaise, and Theo made there way over to the large man glaring at the Weasly boy as they passed him. The large man ushered them onto boats that carried them to the school. Noctis watched as Hogwarts came into view, it was beautiful.

His dad and him had always had money but they never lived anywhere really fancy because they've had to leave at a moments notice occasionally when a missions went bad.

When they made it into the school all the first years were ushered into a large room. Waiting in the room was a elderly woman.

'The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall,' said Hagrid.

'Thank-you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.' Replied the old women.

The large man, Hagrid, left the room.

'Welcome to Hogwarts,' said Professor McGonagall. 'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.'

'I will return when we are ready for you,' said Professor McGonagall. 'Please wait quietly'.

Noctis planned on waiting in a corner away from everyone else, but as he made his way to an empty space he heard a snobby voice talking above the crowd:

"Has anyone seen Harry Potter? My mum says that he'll be here this year!" The annoying redhead from earlier was the one speaking.

"What's it to you Weasel? Why would Harry Potter want anything to do with a dirt poor blood traitor?" Noctis heard Draco's drawl from across the room.

"Why you-" The weasel started talking again but Noctis tuned him out.

He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the red head. Silently he cast a spell that Rabastan and Rodolphus, his dad's and Lucius' friends, taught him over the summer.

"Iris Mutationis" He whispered, and immediately Weasel burst into bright colors. His black robe turned tie-dye, his skin was varying shades of purple and green, and his hair was shades of blue.

The crowd burst into laughter at the prank. Noctis could see that even Draco was having trouble keeping his emotions schooled. Noctis himself even had a small smirk on his face. Before the old lady could come back in he cast another spell to hide his magical signature.

A second later the teacher came back into the room, only sparing the red head a disapproving look and a flick of her wrist. Immediately the Weasel turned back into his original coloring only to burst right back into a rainbow of colors again but this time he was covered in sparkles. That was one part of the spell, it can't be removed and every time someone tries to it comes back even flashier.

The crowd burst into laughter again only to be reigned in by the professor a moment later, "Be quiet everyone, its time for you to be sorted. Weasly I'll be talking to you later."

She ushered them into a large hall with all the other student's and staff. Noctis automatically mapped out the whole room looking for all the exits and his eyes searched out his father's. He was already looking at him and gave Noctis a small nod of acknowledgement, which Noctis returned.

"Abbot, Hannah!" Was the first name called and the girl walked up to the stage to put on an old hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat cried out and Noctis tuned them out again.

"Hale, Noctis!"

Noctis walked up to the stage and put on the Sorting Hat.

'Hello, Little Slytherin.'

"Hello, do you have a name?" Noctis asked.

'Yes I do. It is Asmund, young one. You know in hundreds of years not one person has ever asked me my name. Not even the head master knows it.' Asmund replied.

"It's their lose then."

'I agree. Now onto to choosing your house. You are brave but Gryffindor wouldn't be a good fit for you. You are loyal but not friendly enough to be in Hufflepuff. You would do well in Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You are incredibly smart but you are also clever and cunning.'

"I will be happy with whatever you decide."

'Of course then it'll be, RAVENCLAW!"

-/-/-/-/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Iris mutations- rainbow change
> 
> •Asmund is a norse name that means divine protection


	13. Chapter 13

Noctis sat there in shock, while he said that he'd be fine where ever he was sorted he didn't actually expect to be placed in any house except for Slytherin. He didn't want to disappoint his fathers by not being in their house, but his fears were calmed when he looked to Severus and saw him smiling slightly at him.  
Noctis made his way to the end of the Ravenclaw table and sat closest to the large doors.

He watched as the group of unsorted student diminished, Draco was, unsurprisingly, sorted into Slytherin along with the quiet boy from the train, Theodore.  
The group had dwindled down to two people, the Weasel and Blaise.

When the rainbow colored boy stumbled up to the stool most all of the hall burst into laughter, Noctis could even see that some of the teachers were barely holding in their amusement. The boy placed the hat on his head, Asmund must have said something embarrassing because Weasel's cheeks turned red clashing with all the other colors on him. The hat only stayed on the boys head for a moment before it opened its mouth and shouted, "Hufflepuff!"

The look of devastation on the Weasel's face filled Noctis with glee, no doubt the red-head believed that he was going to be sorted into the same house as the rest of the Weasley. Weasly made his way to the Hufflepuff table who occupants were politely clapping for their newest member.

Finally the last student was called for sorting, Blaise Zabini. The dark skinned boy calmly placed Asmund on his head, on the silently conversed for a few minutes before the hat opened his mouth again and exclaimed, "Ravenclaw!"

This time Noctis joined in on his tables clapping as Blaise sat beside Noctis. When the hall head settled down, Dumbledore stood from his seat in the middle of the platform and spoke, "Welcome students new and old to what i hope will be another great year. This year we have two new Defense against the dark arts teachers: Mr. Sirius Black and Mr. Remus Lupin."

The hall burst into cheering and Noctis examined his teachers, surprised that they were the men he ran into while in Diagon Alley. Noctis was drawn from his musings when Dumbledore started speaking again, "I would like to remind the first years that the Forbidden Forrest is off limits. Also for all of you the seventh floor is off limits for the moment. Furthermore when we find out who did that little prank to they will be a months detention will Mr. Filch, the caretaker. Now before we begin the banquet I would like to say just a few more words: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." Dumbledore gave a slight bow and the student cheered as the food appeared from no where on the tables.

"Crazy old bugger." Blaise mumbled before tucking into some roast beef.

"I agree," Noctis also dug into the food, he usually made sure he ate right to keep himself fit, but the food looked so good and he thought that one night of over indulging couldn't hurt.

"So how do you know Draco and Mr. Malfoy?" Blaise asked him as the start-of-term feast was winding down.

Before Noctis answered the boys question he silently placed a muffling charm around then so that no one could listen into their conversation and another charm so that Blaise wouldn't be able to repeat what he told him, "My parents are friends with them."

"Must be good friends if you get to call Draco a prat and Lucius 'Lucy'." Blaise wondered.

"Honestly, I met them less than a month ago. I also only just met my real parents, I lived with my adoptive father up until this summer." Noctis revealed, his intuition was telling him that Blaise would be a good friend of his, so telling the boy a little bit about himself couldn't hurt, as long as he didn't go around telling everyone that he was the son of who everyone believed to be the dark lord he'd be fine.

"So who are your real parents? I've never heard of the surname 'Hale' before?" Blaise was curious about this boy, who was on such good terms with the Malfoys but had only met them a month ago. The Malfoys were very private people, because of their affiliation with Tom. Blaise's mother has been a follower of Tom since the beginning, he was raised around the Malfoy's which is why he's friends with Draco, if they hadn't been pushed together since birth he'd probably barely talk to Draco, he's a bit of an obnoxious prat.

"That's my adopted father's surname, if you want to be technical my name isn't even Noctis." Noctis told him, finishing off the last of his food.

"So then what is your name?" Blaise asked curious.

"But that wouldn't be any fun, would it?" Noctis smirked at his new friend, he wouldn't give up his secret that easy.

"Of course it wouldn't be." Blaise was up for the challenge though.

Their conversation was interrupted by Dumbledore speaking again.

"Before everyone heads off to their dorms for the night I would like everyone to join me in the singing of our school song. You can sing to any tune or any pace you'd like, ok? 1. 2. 3..."

The great hall filled with tone death shrieking children, except for Blaise and Noctis along with most of the Slytherins.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts,  
Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."

Everyone in the hall had finished except for two Gryffindors, Fred and George Weasly he believes, who were singing the song to a funeral march tune.

"Goodnight everyone classes start in two days time." Dumbledore dismissed the students.

As Noctis made to stand up a slip of paper appeared in front of him.

'Come see me in my chambers after everyone has gone to sleep' -S


	14. Chapter 14

Noctis made his way down to his father's chambers, already knowing how to navigate the school halls because Severus and Lucius created a miniature model of the school so that he could study it. When he got into the room he found both of his father's in there, Tom of course had a glamour on him so that he didn't look like himself. Noctis walked in tentatively trying to gauge Tom's reaction to him not being put into his house. Noctis had nothing to worry about because his father had a rare smile on his face.

"Hello, Dad." Noctis said to Tom and he gave Severus a small smile.

"Hello, my little snake. I'm proud of you, only the smartest students get sorted into Ravenclaw." Tom reassured his son.

"You aren't disappointed that I didn't get sorted into Slytherin?" Noctis questioned, he knew Severus had wanted him to be in his house so that he could watch over him better.

"Of course were not, Nox. The whole house actually had a bet going against what house you'd be in. Rodolphus, Rabastian, and Lucius were the only ones who guessed right." Severus admitted.

"What house did you both think I was going to be in?" Noctis asked.

"To be honest, I thought you'd get sorted into Gryffindor. You remind me so much of Lily." Severus said slightly sad.

"I thought you'd get sorted into Slytherin with all the pranks you, Rabastian, and Rodolphus have pulled over the summer." Tom told him chuckling at the memories.

"You, Sev, and Lucy are just so prankable." Noctis smirked.

"Of course." Severus agreed seriously making Noctis laugh.

"Alright, Nox its getting late, time to you to go to your dorms. Tell your prefect, Finn Nott, I believe it is this year, that you got lost and that you ran into me and I told you where to go." Severus ushered Noctis out the room, much to the boys dismay.

Before Noctis was pushed out the room completely he rushed around Severus and hugged his other father tight, "Goodnight, Dad. Thank you for coming to see me."

Tom hugged his son back. "Goodnight, Nox. I'll be back in two weeks to see how you are doing." Tom hugged his son back.

"Bye, I love you both." Noctis called as he left the room leaving to stunned men in his wake.

"He said he loved us." Severus said shocked

"He called me 'dad'." Tom said equally shocked.

Tom turned toward his husband to see that he was crying a little bit, "Are you alright, love?"

"I'm fine. Just really happy." Severus said hugging Tom.

-/-/-/-/-

The morning of the first day of classes Blaise woke Noctis up, "C'mon man were going to late if you don't get up now."

Blaise had already gotten up and dressed and was ready to go to breakfast when he saw that Nox was still asleep.

Noctis jumped out of bed realizing that he slept in late, "You can go on without me. I'll be there down in a few minutes."

Because Noctis had slept late, the dorm room was empty giving him the privacy to dress and to attach one of his knives to a harness on his leg without having to deal with any questions.

He grabbed his wand and made his way down to the great hall quickly so that he'd be able to eat before his first class.

Before he could make it to the great hall, he was stopped by the new Defense teachers, Professor Black and a sickly looking Professor Lupin.

"Hey, Noctis, what are you doing here shouldn't you be in the great hall?" Asked Black.

"Yes Sir, that's where I'm heading right now. I slept in late so I just got up."

"So did we. C'mon we can go to the Great Hall together."

The three of them were walking down the hall when Noctis put two and two together about his sickly looking defense teacher.

"Professor, Are you alright?" Noctis asked.

"Of course, Mr. Hale. Its just a cold." Lupin tried to lie to the young Ravenclaw.

They'd made it to the doors to the Great Hall when Noctis replied, "Professor, with all due respect, I'm not an idiot and I can tell when people are lying."

At the men's slightly shocked looks he continued, "And also, Sir, the potion you are taking only makes your transformation worse. If you accept your wolf then he will listen to you. He wont hurt anyone without your permission."

The boy left behind two flabbergasted men.

-/-/-/-

Noctis sat down beside Blaise at the Ravenclaw table.

"I see you finally made it down here." Blaise commented.

"I would've been here sooner but I was talking to the defense professors." Noctis explained.

Blaise smirked at his new friend, "Sucking up to the teachers on the first day of class, huh?"

"Of course not." Noctis laughed.

Noctis enjoyed having a friend, because of his lifestyle before having friends didn't really work. The one time he'd gotten close to someone it didn't end well. But now he had his real family with him and he could start a new life here in this wizarding world. He still loved his adoptive father but the man is died and now he had his real parents and a house full of other people who cared for him.

"I've been meaning to ask you, where did you get that necklace?" Blaise's questioning broke into his thoughts.

Noctis looked down at his chest to realize that he'd been clutching the pendant again, it seems he does it unconsciously whenever he's in deep thought, "Lucius gave it to me."

"Its really pretty. It looks like a family artifact Draco showed me once when we were younger. Do you know where Mr. Malfoy got it?"

"I'm not sure. Lucy just gave it to me saying that it had protection spells on it, so that I'd be safe." Noctis explained. Now that Blaise brought it up Noctis now wondered where the pendant came from, he'd ask Lucius the next time he saw him.

::.Nox, I'm bored.:: Anka hissed from Noctis' sleeve.

::.I'll play with you later.:: Noctis brushed off his snake feeling kind of bad about neglecting his pet.

::.That's what you said yesterday.:: The snake complained.

::.I'm sorry, Anka. I promise we'll spend time together after classes today.:: Noctis reached out and stroked her head, and the snake made a hissy-purring sound, making Noctis chuckle.

"What did Anka want?" Questioned Blaise, who wasn't a parselmouth so he wasn't privy to their conversation.

"I've been ignoring her lately and she's bored."

"Well-" Blaise started but he got cut off by Dumbledore speaking.

"Your heads of house are passing out your schedules now." The headmaster announced.

Professor Flitwick, the head of the Ravenclaw house, went around passing out class schedules.

Noctis' schedule said that his first class was Charms, then Defense Against the dark arts, Transfiguration, Flying, lunch, History of Magic, Herbology, potions, and every other night was Astronomy.

It turned out that Blaise and all the other Ravenclaw first years had the same exact schedule.

After they both had finished breakfast, Blaise and Noctis made their way to Charms class with Professor Flitwick.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more ideas for stories so I'm taking requests for Harry Potter (Harry/pretty much anyone), Sherlock (Johnlock), Supernatural (Sabriel and Destiel).

-/-/-/-/-

His first class was pretty boring, his dad's had already gone over simple charms with him, all the way up to third year spells, because they said that he wasn't old enough for higher level spells.

He was looking forward to his next class, defense against the dark arts. When he got into the room he saw Professor Black and Lupin watch his every move. Noctis sat in the middle of the classroom beside Blaise.

"Hey." Blaise said as he sat down.

"Hey." Noctis replied.

Draco walked into the room right before the bell rang, looking out of breath. He sat down close to Noctis and Blaise but on the Slytherin side of the room.

"Draco, why were you almost late?" Noctis leaned over and asked.

"I was talking to Uncle Sev." Draco explained, "Apparently one of the Governors is coming to here to monitor the school this year."

"Do you know who it is?" Blaise asked curiously.

Noctis had tuned out Draco when he'd noticed his two teachers talking heatedly in the corner of the room. Noctis cast a sound enhancement spell on his teachers ad listened in on their conversation.

"I dont know why you are worrying so much." Remus whispered harshly to his mate.

"I dont know why you aren't worrying about this." Sirius whispered back. "He could tell someone and then you wont have a job anymore."

"What makes you think that he'll tell anyone?" Remus asked frustrated.

"He's friends with a Slytherin, the Malfoy child none the less, of course he can't be trusted." Sirius said as if it explained everything.

"Sirius Orion Black. Did you just say that?" Remus hated the interhouse rivalries. He knew that not all Slytherins were evil, but it seemed that most people, including Sirius didn't understand that you shouldn't hate a whole group because of a few people.

Sirius looked chastised, "Look, I'm sorry, Remmy. I just want you to be safe. I dont want to do this job without you either."

That made Remus cool down a bit, "Its fine. We'll talk to him after class."

Noctis cancelled the spell and turned back to his friends who were still conversing.

"Wait." Blaise exclaimed. "Are you talking about the Sanguini. The two thousand year old vampire."

"The very same." Draco said excitedly, he'd always wanted to meet said vampire.

Their conversation was halted when Black and Lupin called the class to order.

"As you all may have heard, we will be having a guest at Hogwarts this year. Viktor Sanguini, will be monitoring the school." Whispers broke out at Black's announcement.

"Quiet down, everyone. As you all know that since he is a vampire, he has agreed to come into class and teach about vampires." Remus revealed.

"He will arrive in about half an hour so until then. How about we talk about the other types of creatures in the wizardring world. Does anyone know any others?" Professor Lupin asked.

One of the Ravenclaws in the front of the room raised their hand.

"Yes-" Sirius called on the girl.

"Penelope, sir. Veelas." Penelope answered.

"Good. Can you tell me anything about them?"

"They are very beautiful, they attract their mates with their beauty."

"Correct. Ten points to Ravenclaw. Anyone else."

Noctis raised his hand and looked directly at Lupin, "Werewolves, Sir."

Lupin looked nervous and Black looked angry. Lupin was the one to answer, "Quite right, Nox. Can you tell us anything about werewolves?"

"They're forced to change with each full moon. Their transformations are extremely painful, but there is a potion, created by Professor Snape called Wolfsbane, that is supposed to make the process go smoother. The disease is passed through biting someone when your in wolf form but its also possible to be passed down through genes." Noctis finished.

"Very good. Another ten points to Ravenclaw."

A sound was heard throughout the room from someone knocking on the door. With permission from Remus a man walked into the room. He was tall and pale and long black hair flowing to his shoulders.

Noctis turned away from his teachers to look at the person who walked into the door. He immediately jumped out of his seat, much too everyone's surprise, and hugged the man that walked in.

"Uncle Viktor!" Noctis said shocked he never knew that his uncle was a vampire, he wondered if his adoptive father knew it.

"Noctis?" Sanguini questioned. He knew that his nephew was magical but he didn't realize that this year was the year the he was to start at Hogwarts.

"I haven't seen you in a year. Did you hear what happened to father?" Noctis let go of his Uncle and said somberly.

Viktor looked confused so Noctis realized that his Uncle didn't know that his adoptive father had been murdered in cold blood.

"I'll tell you later. I have some questions for you also, Mr. Two thousand year old vampire." Noctis finished with a smirk.

"Well of course my little Nuit." Sanguini replied.

"Um Noctis, could you please return to your seat?" Lupin called to Noctis reminding the boy that he was in a class full of people.

Noctis looked embarrassedly at his teachers and went back to his seat Draco and Blaise gave him twin looks of wonder, "Sorry, Sirs."

Noctis had always had the habit of dropping his evil assassin façade around his Uncle. It was only around Uncle Viktor that Noctis had actually acted his age.

The class went on like normal for the rest of the time. Sanguini told the class all the stories of his life that Noctis had heard as bed time stories growing up.

The bell had just rung and everyone was packing up when Professor Black called Noctis to stay back in the classroom so that they could talk to him.

"How do know that I'm a werewolf?" Remus got straight to the point after everyone had vacated the classroom.

"It wasn't that hard to tell. I heard Dumbledore talking to Professor Black about having you restrained on full moons, so that wouldn't hurt anyone. Then on the full moon you were no where to be found, I searched the whole school for you." Noctis explained.

"What have you got against the Wolfsbane potion? It makes it so that I wont attack anyone." Remus asked.

"That may be true, but it also makes your transformations more painful and it makes you sickly for days afterward. It also makes you body reject your wolf, who is a part of you, it will cut your life by a good twenty or thirty years. If you accept your wolf as a part of you, you can control your body on the full moons, the transformation wont be as painful, you'll actually live longer."

His father, Severus, hadn't actually wanted to make the potion. Dumbledore, who wanted the portion so that he could make the werewolves weak, had forced him to when he was still spying on the headmaster trying to get on the man's good side. It was before he'd gotten with Tom. After he and Tom had gotten together Tom didn't allow Severus to spy any longer because he had soon fallen pregnant and they didn't want to risk their baby's life like that.

"Are you going to tell anyone about my problem?" Remus asked.

"I might." Noctis smirked evilly just to see the men squirm. "I'm not going to tell anyone. I also dont care if you're a werewolf. Apparently my Uncle's a vampire so that would be kind of hypocritical of me."

"Apparently?" Sirius interrupted confused.

"I didn't learn that he was vampire until today. When I got my letter to Hogwarts I thought I was a muggle born. I didn't think I knew anyone who was magical, but apparently my Uncle was and he never told me." Noctis smiled a little at the men. He didn't actually have anything against him, they were his Aunt Lily and Uncle James' best friends.

"What did you mean when you asked him if he knew what had happened to your father?" Sirius asked another question.

"My father was killed over the summer and I had wondered if word had gotten to him since I hadn't seen him in almost a year." Noctis explained.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Remus offered his condolences.

"Something good came out of it though, I got to meet my real family. Turns out in actually a pureblood."

"Who is your family?" This time it was Remus who asked the question.

The smirk returned to Noctis' face, "Wouldn't you liked to know."

The bell rang overhead, "Oh look it seems like I'll be late for my next class. Better get going. Goodbye, Professors." Noctis called as he walked out of the room.

Sirius and Lupin didn't know what to make of the little boy who had a haunted look in his eyes, but who had also looked so gleeful and happy hugging his Uncle.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised this chapter to be posted last weekend but there was a part of this chapter that wasn't working for me. It started snowing yesterday and I love snow, so that happiness contributed to the finishing of this chapter so thank the snow gods.

Surprisingly (or unsurprisingly depending on who you asked) the other classes that Sanguini visited that day were all the ones that Noctis was in. None of the teachers paid the old vampire any mind other than a brief introduction, opting to try and instill normalcy in the classroom for the new students.

After said introduction Sanguini would go to stand beside whatever desk Noctis sat at causing whispers to erupt. Word spread around fast among the students that Sanguini was Noctis' uncle. It hadn't yet got around to the teachers though so the teachers were confused as to why the students whispered and pointed to Noctis and Sanguini during classes.

Noctis arrived early to his last class of the day, Potions. It was also the only other class that he shared with Slytherins so he went to sit in his seat and wait for Draco to arrive. Blaise hadn't arrived at the class yet either, the other Ravenclaw had left Noctis to use the restroom after their last class ended.

Noctis noticed that his uncle was already in the classroom talking to Severus. He looked around the room and saw that no one else was in the classroom yet so he sent a locking spell at the door and walked up to his Uncle and Dad.

"Hello." Noctis said when both men had taken a pause from speaking.

Both men looked at Noctis startled, they hadn't noticed the boy walk into the room.

"Hello, Noctis how has your day been so far?" Severus asked his son.

"It's been alright, albeit pretty boring." Noctis replied pleasantly.

"That's good." Severus turned to Sanguini and started to introduce his friends to his son. "Viktor this is-."

"-Noctis. I know who he is, Severus. Aziz, his father, was my best friend." Sanguini's deep voice interrupted his friend.

"I didn't know you two were acquainted. Noctis I thought you said you hadn't known about the magical world before I came to take you shopping." Severus questioned not wanting to believe that his son had been lying to him.

"Of course I didn't know about it. I didn't lie to you. Imagine my surprise when this bloodsucker walked into my defense class this morning." Noctis spoke throwing a smirk at his uncle.

"This brat ran up to me and gave me a hug right in front of everyone. He even squealed 'Uncle Viktor'. " Sanguini revealed. "Don't let his mean façade fool you, he's actually just a big softie."

"I am not!" Noctis said indignantly.

The child and the old vampire started bickering much to the amusement of Severus. Severus let them continue to bicker until he had to start class.

"Class is about to begin. Sanguini would you to kindly act your age and Noctis could you not act yours." Severus interrupted their bickering.

Noctis turned to his father and stuck out his tongue but quickly sobered a bit when he realized that he'd have to unlock the door and let all the students in. "Severus can we came to your chambers tonight for dinner. It would seem we have a lot to talk about."

"Of course Noctis." Severus understood that now wasn't the time to explain things to Sanguini.

Noctis sent an unlocking charm at the door and the students came piling in. Blaise sat beside Noctis and Draco sat at the table in front of them with Theo. Sanguini once again stood off to the side of Noctis' table but this time with a contemplative and slightly confused expression, occasionally looking between Severus and Noctis.

Severus stood in front of the class when all the students had settled down, "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Noctis hid a smile at his fathers little speech. He knew that people found Severus to be quite intimidating and sometimes downright scary, but he'd seen worse and the man didn't scare him.

"Noctis,What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel an infusion of wormwood?" Severus fired of the question quickly expecting Noctis to get it right.

"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death." Noctis replied dutifully.

"Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons."

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Severus asked his final question.

"Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite."

"All correct fifteen points to Ravenclaw." Severus was proud of his son.

The class looked at their teacher in shock even they had already learned of the horror that is Professor Snape, who only gave points to his own house and made all the others feel like crap.

Severus looked around for classroom to see most of them gaping at him like fish. "Why aren't you all copying that down?" He yelled startling the students into doing their work.

They didn't actually make a potion on the first day, they just went over the theory and techniques that go into making a potion. Noctis was okay with this because he, Blaise, and Draco just whispered to each other most of the class.

Luckily for them they didn't have astronomy on the first day so the had free time until dinner. Blaise and Noctis, being the Ravenclaws that they were, decided to spend their free time in the library wanting to get started on the homework that their teachers had already given. Draco who was bored decided to tag along with them.

Unfortunately for them they never made it to the library because as they're walking the halls they are stopped by the still rainbow colored Gryffindor.

"Malfoy." Ronald sneered at the purebloods.

"Weasel." Draco addressed the other boy with a false smile that faded to a smirk when an annoyed look flashed on Ronald's face.

"Have you given up on your search to find Harry Potter yet, Weasel?" Draco questioned trying to rile the Gryffindor up and he let out an evil chuckle when the Weasley flushed red.

"I don't have to search anymore, Malfoy. While I'm sure it's none of the business, i'll have you know that Harry Potter will be joining Hogwarts at the beginning of next week. Dumbledore told me himself, he's friend with my family." Weasly finished snobily as if being acquainted with the Old fool meant anything to Draco and the two Ravenclaws.

"Dumbledore asked me to show him around because of course he'll be in Gryffindor just like his parents-" The Weasel's bragging was interrupted by a snort from Noctis.

Draco smirked, understanding Noctis' amusement, but Blaise, who didn't know about Noctis' true name, was confused, although he didn't show it.

"Weasel get over yourself." Noctis said before turning around and walking away from Ronald motioning for Blaise and Draco to follow.

Noctis didn't make it far because, in a great display of Gryffindor courage, Ron shot him in the back with a stunner knocking him out. Noctis slammed his head on the ground when he landed splitting the back of his head open a bit. Blood started pooling around his head.

"Bloody hell!" Ron muttered frightened before running away.

"Shite. C'mon Blaise we have to get him to Madam Pomfrey before he bleeds out." Draco said urgently casting a levitating charm and levitating Noctis to the hospital wing.

Luckily by the time they made it to the hospital wing the blood had mostly stopped flowing from the wound. The matron was right by the doors when they got to the wing so she descended on them as soon as they stepped inside.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey got down to business laying Noctis on the bed casting multiple diagnostic and healing spells.

"He was stunned and he he hit his head on the ground." Blaise explained. "Is he going to be alright? It looked like he lost alot of blood."

"I've seen worse. He has a concussion and he'll probably be in a bit of pain for the next few days but he'll live." Seeing the uncertain looks on the boys faces she added, "Heads wounds often look worse then they actually are. He'll be awake in about an hour so your welcome to stay and wait."

"I have to go talk to someone but is it okay if I come back?" Draco asked he needed to have a word with Severus and his father.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. Just don't disturb any of my patients when you return."

"Yes, M'am." Draco left Blaise and Noctis and started walking to the dungeons.

"Now Mr. Zabini, could you come to my office for a few moments so that you can tell me what happened in more detail so that I can write up a report."

"Of course, Madam Pomfrey."

About half an hour later Draco returned with Severus and Sanguini in tow.


	17. Chapter 17

Noctis groaned as he woke up. He was lying on an uncomfortable bed in a very white room. His head was killing him. He looked around to see Draco and Blaise sleeping in the chairs around his bed and Severus and Lucius were on the other side of the room talking to an older women.

All three of the adults turned to him when he had awoken. Both men rushed over to the boy. Severus pulled Noctis into a rough hug and whispered in his ear, "Don't ever scare us like that again." 

Noctis hugged his father back until his head could feel his head hurting again. He groaned and pulled away from Severus. Draco and Blaise had woken up also and everyone was standing around the bed looking worried.

"Where's Uncle Viktor?" Noctis questioned surprised that the Vampire wasn't there.

Lucius gave Noctis a confused look. When Noctis saw the he added, "Sanguini."

"He's talking to Dumbledore at the moment. He's acting as your guardian and he wants Weasley punished." Severus answered, ignoring Lucius' confused look.

"We aren't just going to let Dumbledore punish him, right?" Noctis asked his anger renewed.

Severus snorted, "Of course not we actually want revenge. The most Dumbledore will do is give him detention."

"Good, I want to make him bleed." Noctis growled. He was itching to put a blade in the Weasel. 

Not only was he mad at Ronald he was mad at himself for allowing the Weasel to hit him, he shouldn't 've underestimated the Hufflepuff. They could all see now, though, why he wasn't placed in Gryffindor, no brave person not would attack someone with their back turned. 

"Where is the pendent I gave you? It's supposed to protect you from situations exactly like this." Lucius asked noticing that the snake pendent wasn't siting on Noctis' chest.

"Oh, I had taken it off to clean it and I guess I forgot to put it back on. I'm sorry." Noctis felt oddly like he had let Lucius down in some way but that didn't make any sense. 

"It's okay, Nox. Just promise me from now on that you'll always wear it. I just want you to be safe." Lucius patted Nox's head gently minding the wound. 

-/-/-/-/-/-

"I want him expelled." Sanguini was one moment away from hexing the old fool in to oblivion.

"C'mon my boy, that seems like an excessive punishment. It was just a school boy rivalry that got a bit out of hand." Dumbledore tried calming down the Vampire but only sucedded in incensing him even more. 

"My nephew was hit with stupefy and got his head busted open. He lost two and a half pints of blood. If he had lost anymore there could've been irreversible side effects." The only thing stopping Sanguini from killing Dumbledore right now was the many many years of practice having to reign in his emotions, especially when he had first became a Vampire. 

"But he didn't lose more, I've talked to Pomfrey and she says that he'll be fine. Mr. Weasley just had a lapse in judgement he didn't mean to harm Mr. Hale as he did. I'm sure you understand how kids can be." Dumbledore smiled at the other man with a twinkle in his eye. 

"Alright, if you aren't going to expel him then what kind of punishment will he receive." Sanguini was fed up but he knew that Dumbledore wasn't going to do anything about the blood traitors spawn. 

"Of course he'll be givin a month's detention with Professor Sprout, his head of house, and Hufflepuff will be docked fifty points." Dumbledore couldn't expel Ron because if he did the child wouldn't be able to lead 'Harry' around.  
He was able to create a golem that looked like what everyone would expect of Harry Potter. Shaggy, untameable hair like James's and emerald eyes like Lily's, he would be lightly muscled and tall so that even at a young age he will look strong. And of course he couldn't forget the famous lighting bolt scar on his forehead. Dumbledore needed 'Harry' to befriend Ron, a well known light family. He also needed him to befriend a muggleborn so that people would know that 'Harry' didn't care about blood purity and that he followed Dumbledore's beliefs. He'd heard that a young girl in Gryffindor, Hermione, he thought her name was, was exceptionally smart and a muggleborn. 'She would do nicely." He thought.

"Also, Mr. Sanguini, I have some questions about the real reason you are at the school this year." Dumbledore tried to deter the conversation away from Noctis.

"What is there to question? The emperor is looking for an heir and as per our agreement we are able to choose one child from your school that we deem powerful enough to fill the role, and in return you will gain a ally." Sanguini knew that the man was changing the subject but he was letting it drop, he'd conspire with Severus later to get their revenge. 

"When is Emperor Rosu arriving? " Dumbledore questioned, needing to know when to set everything up for his arriving feast.

"In two weeks, the portal will open between our relms, he will stay a week where I'll present the chosen child and they'll both return back to the Vampire Relm and the portal won't be open again for five years." Sanguini explained. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see my nephew now."

When Sanguini made his way to the hospital wing, Noctis was already awake and everyone was crowded around him. He saw the healer just walking away from the group. 

Noctis noticed him first and gave him a small smile before giving a questioning look. He knew exactly what his nephew was asking about. 

"A month's detention with Sprout and a loss of fifty house points." Sanguini answered the unasked question with disgust. 

That drew everyone's attention and the Vampire could see awed look on the two boys that were friends of Noctis, the anger and pure hatred on Severus', and just plain confused look on the older Malfoy's face. 

"It's a pleasure to see you again Lucius, although I hoped we would meet on better circumstances." Sanguini greeted the Malory although he wasn't entirely sure why he was there. 

"I agree, Sanguini. It's also a pleasure to see you again." Lucius felt like he was missing something.

Seeing the two men's confused looks Noctis snatched up his wand and cast a bubble around the group of people. 

"Blaise, can you keep a secret?" Noctis asked his friend. 

"Of course I can." Blaise responded eager to learn what Noctis wants to tell them.

"Good, because you won't be able to say anything about this conversation to anyone who isn't in this group right now, anyway."

"Okay, so, Uncle Victor meet Draco Mafoy, one of my best friends even though he's a bit of a prat." Noctis pointed to Draco who let out a "Hey!" 

"This is Blaise Zabini, one of my other friends." He pointed to the darker skinned boy who waved at the Vampire.

"You know Lucy. And Meet Severus one of my birth parents." Noctis introduced his father to his uncle whose face transformed into one of shock. 

"Any every one meet my Uncle Victor, who was friends with my adoptive father." Noctis explained.

"You're Severus' and Tom's son? I'm so sorry Severus, I didn't know, I swear I would've told you about him if I had known he was your son. I know how hard you guys looked when he first went missing." Sanguini had helped them look and yet he had know where Hadrian was the whole time. 

"Its alright, we have him now and that's all that matters." Severus didn't want his friend to tear himself up over this. 

"Now that everyone knows everybody, I have two questions when can I leave this stupid bed and how are we going to get back at the Weasel?" Noctis interrupted.

"Madam Pomfrey said that she'll allow you be released into Sanguinis custody, since he's your guardian, after dinner but you'll have to get plenty of rest. As for Mr. Weasly It's just a simple matter of capturing him, but you'll have to leave that to me since you and Sanguini both need solid alibis because Dumbledore will see you as prime suspects when his pawn goes missing."

"Take him to the Malfoy's, as long as you don't mind Lucy?" Noctis directed slipping slightly into his assassin mode where he was thinking of useful torture techniques to use on the blood traitor to make him scream. 

"Of course not, our house has a few torture chambers we can use." Lucius said with an evil smirk on his face that most of the group reciprocated. 

"Perfect." Noctis exclaimed. 

-/-/-/-/-

It hadn't taken long to track down Ron, by midnight that night Ron was taken to Malfoy Manor and Dumbledore wouldn't be able to implicate any of them.  
Ron was cuffed to a stone wall when he awoke, the last thing he remembered was being hit by some spell while he was walking to the great hall for dinner. When he had opened his eyes he saw Snape, both the Malfoys, Noctis, Sanguini, and another man whom Ron felt was familiar but didn't know the name of. Ron gulped because the group of people looked very angry and their anger was directed at him. 

Noctis broke the silence staring at Ronald the same way he had on the train, calm but with an underlying fire in his eyes, but it got worse because then he smiled a wicked smile and said, "Make your peace with this world, because you won't be in it for much longer."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so I was convinced by some reviewers to not kill Ron but hes totally going to be hurt. 
> 
> Also btw the plot will finally get really going in the next few chapters and the romance will begin in about fiveish chapters. 
> 
> Also, if anyone read Secrets on my account on ff.net (another of my stories that I had put up for adoption) Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy and KTT2123 have adopted it and I believe that the story is good hands (on a side note you should totally check them out either way they both are amazing writers)

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Noctis, remember I told you that you're not allowed to kill him." Severus scolded his son. As much as they all wanted tear the little brat apart, he had to be returned reletively in one piece. 

Noctis smiled at his father, "I know, but did you his face? I'm almost positive he pissed himself."

"Can we please just stop this chit chat. I want to have my go at him." Tom growled.

"Sorry, dad." Noctis smiled and walked up slowly to the weasel. 

Noctis had one of his blades in his hand and slowly scraped it across Ron's cheek drawing blood. Ron whimpered at the pain and tried to lean away from the blade but being chained didn't provide much mobility.

Noctis didn't stop making little cuts across Ron's neck and down his bare chest and arms. The cuts were deep enough to draw blood but not to do any actual damage. Ron was gasping loudly in pain now, writhing everytime the blade touched his skin.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Noctis growled in his ear, "I could slice a hundred more times and you'd die, of course, but it would take a long time. You'd just stay here slowly bleeding to death in excruciating pain"

"Please! Im sorry! Please don't hurt me anymore!" The chained up boy wailed. 

"You're sorry?" Noctis whispered quietly, but then he shouted causing Ron to flinch, "YOU'RE SORRY!" 

"Yes, I am please stop!" The boy begged. 

Noctis ignored the boy and started speaking, "You're whole family, for as many generations as anyone can remember, has always been in Gryffindor. You hit me when my back was turned, the epitome of cowardness. With a stunk like that it's no wonder you were put in Hufflepuff. You're pathetic." Noctis grabbed one of Ron's fingers and snapped it.

Ron let out a pained howl and Noctis smirked sadisticly. He grabbed another finger, the Weasly tried to pull his finger away but Noctis was stronger and another one of his fingers was broken. Noctis continued until all the fingers on Ron's left hand were broken. Ron sobbed throughout the whole thing whimpering that he was sorry. 

Noctis did one more thing before he left the Hufflepuff to the mercy of his father's and the rest of his family. He pulled out a serated blade and carved 'coward' in Ron's thigh. Ron screamed bloody murder as the blade cut through his flesh. 

"There you go, a little souvenir for you to remember this by." Noctis gave the boy the boy another cold smirk before leaving the room. Ronald's screams followed him down the hall. 

-/-/-/-

Noctis gave everyone else an hour before he came back. Ron was a bloody mangled mess but he was still alive, Noctis had put monitoring spells on the boy to make sure they kept him alive. 

"Well Ronald I bet you're regretting hitting me now, aren't you?" Noctis was so very happy at the broken look in the boys eyes. 

It actually surprised how happy he was even though he killed people for a living he wasn't actually very sadistic. He felt nothing when he killed people before, but with Ron it felt amazing to take his anger out on the boy.

When Ron just hung there making no move to answer Noctis' question slapped him in the face right on the cuts and the his broken nose, "I said 'I bet you regret it, don't you'?" 

Ron nodded as much as his aching body would allow him, which to be honest wasn't very much, but it satisfied Noctis. 

"Now as Dad said earlier I'm not allowed to kill you. Youll be going home soon we just have to fix you up and play with your mind a bit." Noctis stepped back to allow Severus to go up to Ron and start healing him, Noctis only knew a little bit of medical magic and he knew nothing of mind magic. 

Severus and Noctis had talked about what to do with the Hufflepuff that'll leave a lasting impression but will make sure that none of them will get blamed for it. They'd decided that after the torture that they would use a spell that they had found in the libraries at Malfoy Manor. The spell make it so that Ron would be able to remember all the torture he'd endured but never be able to say anything about it even under veritaserum and if someone tried to dig around in the boys brain they wouldn't be able to find any of the memories no matter what.

When Ron was healed they put him to sleep. In a few hours the Hufflepuff would wake in his dormitory and everyone would be none the wiser. 

Everyone went to wash the blood off themselves and Noctis finished cleaning all his tools. When they all head finished, they went to talk in the library.

"Son, I would like say that however enjoyable that was, that won't be happening on a regular basis." Severus spoke when they had all settled in the chairs in front of the fireplace. 

Severus and Tom were snuggled on one love seat, Draco, Blaise, and Sanguini had taken seperate chairs, and Lucius and Noctis were sitting on the couch together. 

"I know dad, I don't particularly want to do this often, bloods a pain to clean out of the nooks in my knives." Noctis replied exhausted, he really needed to train more often if this little thing made him so tired, although it might have something more to do with the fact that it was four in the morning.

Noctis' eyes started dropping while everyone started conversing about nothing in particular. He fingered his pendant making sure it was still on his neck after what Lucius said at the hospital wing Noctis promised himself that he wouldn't let it leave its place around his neck. Eventually Noctis blinked and didn't open his eyeblinked, as he fell into a deep sleep he tipped over into Lucius and unconsciously snuggled into the older man. 

Lucius let him smiling happily, he had missed Noctis since he'd been gone. You see Lucius had a secret, he was half-Veela, well that parts is common knowledge, but what no one knew was that he had found his mate. He could smell that little Noctis was his the moment he saw him, the boy had smelled amazing, like chocolate and a burning fire, his favorite smells. But Lucius knew couldn't do anything about since Noctis was only eleven years old, too young for them to bond, so he hadn't said anything to either Noctis or his friends. He hoped one day, when the boy was older that he'd accept Lucius, lucius wouldn't be able to live for long without his mate now that he'd found him. 

Lucius started stroking Noctis' head like he would a cat and stared down at his young mate. Severus noticed his friends movement and the loving look that Severus was positive Lucius didn't know was on his face. 

Severus motioned discreetly to his husband to look at them and they shared a look. They'd have to talk to their friend later about this. They both knew how a Veela looked at their mate and they're surprised that hadnt seen it before. They were happy for their friend but they wanted to make sure Lucius knew his boundaries. 

-/-/-/-/-/-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Lucius is not thinking about Noctis in a sexual way at all right now. The touching is completely non sexual, like a parent to a child kind've thing. I just wanted to put that out there before someone starts calling Lucy a pedophile


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry please don't kill me for taking so long to update. On a side note does anyone know/is a beta reading who can read my work before I post it.

Ron woke up the next morning disoriented. He looked around the room expecting to still be in the stone dungeon but was relieved to see that he was back inside his dormitory. It took a moment for him to collect his thoughts but when he did he jumped out of his bed and ran from the dorms, towards the headmaster's office. He had to tell him what Noctis, Sanguini, Snape, and the Malfoys did to him.

Since he didn't know the password he knocked on the large door repeatitively hoping the Headmaster would understand that it's urgent.

"Come in!" Ron heard the old man call through the door.

"Thank Merlin." he muttered as he pushed open the large oak doors.

"Good Morning Ron. To do what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" Dumbledore asked good naturally with a twinkle in his eye.

"Noctis he-" Ron's voice was cut off the moment he tried to continue his sentence.

"What did Noctis do my boy?" Dumbledore asked curiously hoping he could punish the boy who almost ruined his plans to use Ron.

"He-" Ron knew what he wanted to say but the words refused to come out of his throat.

He tried again, "Yesterday they-".

"Are you okay, my boy?" Dumbledore inquired looking over the young hufflepuff checking that he was physically fine.

"No, they-" Ron let out a frustrated sound,"I can't say anything. Can you just check my memories?"

"Of course, just sit down right here." The headmaster pointed to a seat in front of his desk. "I need you focus on what you're trying to show me and nothing else. It will make it easier on both of us."

Ron nodded his head and focused on last night, he remembered the vicious torture he endured, all the pain and suffering. Dumbledore on the other hand focused and entered Ron's mind only to see the boy hanging with his housemates and then going to be bed. He triple checked to make sure that the memory was real and not fabricated, and the memory hadn't been tampered with. The older wizard was puzzled as to why this was so distressing to the Hufflepuff.

"Ron, are you sure you're focusing on the right memory?" Dumbledore wondered, still trying to figure out what was wrong with the child.

"What memory are you seeing?" Ron asked confused why the Headmaster wasn't outraged at what they did to him.

"All I saw was you in your common room and then you going to sleep. How is that troubling?" Dumbledore watched as Ron's face transform from confused to angry.

"Those sneaky bastards" Ron murmured mentally cursing all of them.

Ron ripped up his sleep shorts and pointed to his thigh where he knew there'd be a scar from Noctis carving into his leg. He smiled when he saw that it was still there. 'Coward' was written on his leg, the scratchy handwriting red and spolotchy.

"Look. See I told you." Ron yelled trying to show Dumbledore his scar.

"Ron, I don't see anything." Dumbledore said exasperated, deciding that Ron was making this all up to try and get back at Noctis.

"But, headmaster...it's...right...there." Ron looked at his leg dejected, why couldn't the headmaster see what was obviously there.

Dumbledore was obviously done dealing with him since he'd turned back to the paperwork on the desk. "No 'buts' Ron. If you're going to make things up just go to breakfast."

Ron walked slowly back to his common room, not in the mood for eating, until he ran into Noctis and the youngest Malfoy.

"You!" Ron roared running to the first years, but instead of slamming the Ravenclaw against the wall like he wanted, Ron ended up flat on his back lying on the ground.

"I underestimated you once don't think it'll happen again." Noctis whispered harshly into Ron's ear, "You'll never land another hit on me again."

"I guess you don't remeber all the fun we had last night." Ron turned his head to see Malfoy taunting him, "Maybe we need to go another round with you, What do you think Nox?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea, make sure this little coward knows his place." Noctis smirks, his eyes burning as he pushes his palm into the smaller boys neck.

"Unless you want us to torture you again, you better stay away from me and my family." Noctis gripped the hufflepuffs neck so the boy was unable to speak but he nodded vigorously squirming to get out of Noctis' grip.

When Noctis let go Ron doubled over gasping for breath. "I'll hold you to that."

"What's going on here?" The three boys turned to see Severus standing there glaring at all three of them.

"Weasly tried to attack Noctis again, Sir." Malfoy spoke quickly before Ron could make up anything and lie.

"Why does that not surprise me." Snape drawled looking disapprovingly at the Weasly but checking out his son from the corner of his eye, making sure that he wasn't hurt again. "Twenty points from Hufflepuff."

"Come with me Mr. Hale and Mr. Malfoy." Severus lead them both to the dungeons, into his rooms.

"I know you have classes to go to but I just wanted to make sure that he didn't actually do anything this time. Are you okay, son?" Severus looked at Noctis concerned.

"I'm fine dad. I'm not going to let him or anyone hurt me again." Noctis tried to ease his fathers worries.

"Noctis I know your strong but you are only eleven. You can't beat everyone." Severus tried to make sure that his son wouldn't get to high and mighty over their recent overpowering of the Weasly child.

Noctis deflated but he looked his dad in the eye and Severus was amazed at how old his sons eyes were, "I know dad but I don't want to be taken away from you and papa again."

"Papa?" Severus questioned.

"Yeah since its less confusing then calling you both 'dad'. Tom'll be 'Papa' and you're 'Dad'" Noctis said, but then added smiling through the somber moment, "I could also call you 'Mom' since you were the one that had me."

The statement caused Draco to laugh and Severus to smile lightly, "Cheeky little brat." he said fondly ruffling his sons hair.

"Daaaaaad." Noctis whined pulling away, embarrassed, to fix his hair.

"Go to class you two." Severus pushed them towards the door getting two quick hugs and a 'Bye Dad/Uncle Sev'.

-/-/-/-/-/-

"Severus sighed as he got all his things ready for his classes for the day. He set out the potion ingredients for the first years. Luckily for him it was only Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs in the first class so there wasn't nearly as many fights and explosions as there are in the Gryffindor/Slytherin class.

Severus was startled by a knocking at his doors, it was too early to be a student so it must be another teacher, "Come in."

"Hello, Severus." Sanguini said as he walked into the classroom.

"Hello, Sanguini. What do you need?" Severus asked his old friend.

"I was wondering how much Dumbledore told you about why I came to school this year?" The vampire sat down relaxing in on the desk chairs.

"He didn't say anything specific, just that Emperor Rosu was looking for an heir and you are the one whose going to choose them." Severus replied interested in more details about the Vampires.

"That's pretty much it. In a two weeks a portal will open for two days in which I'll present Rosu with my choice and they will return to the Vampire Realm for five years, where the heir will be trained in everything they need to know about the Vampire world. After the five years the heir will return and become the emperors voice in the wizarding world till Rosu gives up his thrown, then the heir will take his place." Sanguini explained.

"Do you have anyone in mind yet?" Severus questioned, he honestly had no idea who Sanguini would choose.

"I believe Hermione Granger would make an excellent Emperor some day. She's an wonderfully talented first year Gryffindor-" Sanguini chuckled at the glare Severus sent his way, "Yes I know you don't like Gryffindors, but this child is amamazingly smart, it's a wonder why she's not in Ravenclaw. She's the top of her class and she's already mastered third year magic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also follow me on my tumblr Morally-Ambiguous-Murderer.tumblr.com. I totally encourage you to send me prompts I would love to do them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally finished this chapter, sorry it's been taking me so long school is just a lot of work. And once again sending me prompts to my tumblr (morally-ambiguous-murderer) would make me so very happy. Also sorry for my mistakes I'm tired and I'm lacking a beta.

It was a week before anything interesting happened at Hogwarts. Ron kept his mouth shut and his head down that is until one morning. The red head walked into the Great Hall for breakfast with an arrogant smirk sitting down beside a quiet Gryffindor, Hermione Granger.

The girl was surprised to see the hufflepuff sitting beside, he even smiled at her! She enthusiastically returned the smile, no one had really tried to get to know her since she's been at the school and it was nice to have someone's attention on her for once.

"Hello, my name is Ron." He greeted holding his hand out to the book nerd. He was only doing this because Dumbledore wanted him to befriend the girl, he's noticed the girl a couple times since school started and he could tell she was just a know-it-all, who overcompensated for her insecurities by over studying and obsessing over classes.

"Hi, I'm Hermione." She shook his hand and they fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"So what are you reading?" Ron asked disinterestedly, he could care less about the girl but if the Headmaster said she was necessary then he would do what was needed.

Not noticing the boys bored gaze she replied excitedly, "Its called 'Hogwarts: A History'. I got when I went school shopping. I thought it would be imperative to learn as much as possible about the school I was going to. Its really fascinating. Did you know that we can't apparate inside the school? And did you know that if muggles look at the school all they see is ruins and a 'keep out' sign?"

Hermione kept chattering on and on about Hogwarts and it was starting to give Ron a headache, lucky for him though Dumbledore cleared his throat and called the attention of the hall effectively shutting Hermione up.

"Students and faculty, I have an announcement to make: While this is quite unusual, we have a late arrival for our school. A new student has arrived so please give a warm welcome to Harry Potter!"

After a moment of shocked silence everyone except for the slytherins and a small group of Ravenclaws cheered for the entrance of the 'savior'. A small boy walked through the side entrance where the first years usually waited to be sorted at the beginning of the school year.

The boy was skinny and had short shaggy black hair. Harry also had sparkling green eyes 'just like lily's'. Which drew the attention of a few people because 'Harry' looked fairly similar to Noctis. They shared the same color black hair, like obsidian, but Harry's was short and messy while Noctis' was long and sleek.

Blaise cooed in Noctis' ear, "Aww Noctis he has your eyes."

It took a lot of willpower for Noctis not to slap the boy. To be honest he forgot that if his aunt and uncle actually had had kids then they would've been his cousin. Harry's and Noctis shared their eyes and their face structure. If anyone saw them side by side they'd definitely question if the two were related.

Dumbledore placed the sorting hat on the golems head and almost immediately the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindors cheered, but two red heads could be heard over everyone else, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Noctis eyed the Weasley twins, he'd seen them around the school a few times mostly just them getting reprimanded for pranking some unsuspecting student. He was actually surprised that they were in Gryffindor from what hes seen the two red heads would've made excellent slytherins.

Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Ron and Hermione who both introduced themselves to the "Golden Boy".

"Hello there my name is Ron Weasley." Ron holds out his hand puffing out his chest like the name 'Weasly' meant something important.

"Ummm...Hi." Harry replied hesitantly, he didn't like the way the boy looked at him; like he was a piece of meat ready for the eating.

"Dumbledore asked me to show you around the school; even though I'm a Hufflepuff," the boy sneered at his house, "we'll have pretty much the same classes."

"Yeah, cool." Harry murmured disinterestedly, his eyes catching the attention of the book Hermione was reading.

Harry started a conversation with the bushy haired girl about books while Ron fumed beside the duo. As hard as he tried to enter in their conversation, he inevitably kept getting pushed out of it because of his lack of knowledge pertaining to anything that isn't quidditch.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Dumbledore looked down from his seat at the teachers table at his golem. The boy sat exactly where he wanted him to, unfortunately it didn't look like he was connecting with Ronald as he hoped he would.

For the most part the golem was a real boy, he had to eat, drink, and sleep like any other human. He had a personality, however constructed it was, and he had his own feelings.

Harry didn't know that he wasn't a real boy, Dumbledore had implanted 11 years worth of memories into the boys head. He thought he lived with his neglectful and abusive aunt, uncle, and cousin, which was the story that every one else in the wizarding world was told as to the where abouts of their savior over the years. And he thought Voldemort was an evil wizard that killed his light parents.

Harry's magic came from Dumbledore's; when he was doing the ritual to create Harry he put about a third of his magic into the boy. Although during his testing the boy displayed higher magical capability than he had expected.

He would allow Harry to go about school without his interference, for now, he may need to do some pushing later.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Hermiones last class of the day is potions with the Hufflepuffs. She had to deal with the Weasley glaring at her at class, especially after Snape made Harry her partner. It wasn't her fault the for once someone actually liked talking to her. She got over the novelty of someone finally talking and she realized that Ron is a egotistical jerk. On the other hand Harry is sweet. He's fairly quiet but he's smart and Hermione is glad to finally have someone she can have an intelligent conversation with.

The class goes by quickly with her and Harry finishing early. Although the class gets a bit of excitement at the end of class when Ron and his partner blow up their cauldron getting boil potion all over themselves.

Almost immediately the boys broke out into boils and the Gryffindor side burst into laughter. At point or another all the first year Gryffindors have had to deal with Ron trying hang out with them and force himself into their groups of friends, so none of them were very friendly with the boy.

Snape sighed from the front of the classroom glaring at Sanguini who was snickering at the chaos from his seat beside the potion masters desk. "50 points from Hufflepuff."

The usually kind Hufflepuffs groaned and glared at their housemate. It would seem that no one liked the red headed boy.

Luckily the boy was spared from anymore punishment because the class ended and he ran from the room as quickly as possible.

Hermione was packing her things when she heard Professor Snape call her name, "Ms. Granger, could you please stay behind for a few moments?"

"Of course, sir." Hermione made her way to the front of the class.

Sanguini was staring intently at her and it made her nervous as to what they wanted to talk to her about.

"Ms. Granger, I know you're a smart lady so do you perhaps know anything about the vampire realm?" Sanguini cut right to the chase with the girl.

"Yes sir, after you arrived I checked out all the books on vampires that the library had." Hermione nodded to the ancient man, cautiously glancing towards her potions professor who was grading essays.

"Do you know what an emperor's heir is?"

"Yes sir, it's when the emperor is getting old and he acquires an apprentice who is trained and is eventually turned into a vampire to take over his position when he dies. Which is actually quiet fascinating in the muggle world everyone assumes that vampires are immortal creatures of the night, but even though you have very long life spans you can actually die of old age at around six thousand years old." Hermione stops taking when she realized that she started rambling, she hangs her head in shame.

Sanguini frowns and tilts up her chin, "Don't ever be ashamed of your knowledge, be proud of it. It's one of the main reasons I chose you to be the next emperor's heir."

"You're choosing me to be the next heir?" Hermione asked with confusion, being an emperor's heir was a very prestigious honor, because of the life span of vampires they were rarely needed.

"Yes, Emperor Rosu is coming along toward his five thousandth birthday this year since the portal is opening in a week he decided to get his heir chosen now. There was a pact between the vampires and all the Hogwarts headmasters that as long as we were able to choose a child to become our heir Hogwarts would always have the vampires as their allies." Sanguini explained to the girl and he saw that she was practically sucking up the words from his mouth.

"So what exactly does being an heir mean?" Hermione asked excited but also a little scared.

"In a week the portal to the vampire realm will open for a day. Emperor Rosu will arrive and after a feast you and him will return to the castle where you will be trained in becoming a emperor one day. You have to know the before you make your decision, if you go the vampire realm you won't be able to return here for five years. The portals only open every five years and once they're shut you won't be able to open them till the next cycle."

"So I don't be able to see my parents?" Hermione asked.

"No but there is a way of contacting them though, you'll still be able to talk to them."

"I think I want to do it, but can I owl my parents about it first?" The young Gryffindor asked the vampire timidly, no longer as excited as the enormity of this choice weighed on her.

"Of course, Ms. Granger. But I would prefer your response in the next two days."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know a lot of people wanted a sequel to back in time. Well I'm here to tell you that it's in the works. But instead of it focusing on Ron and Hermione it's focus is on Fred and George. (Just btw the pairing for it is Fred/George/mystery man (I don't want to spoil it) so if incest between the twins bothers you this is just a heads up)


End file.
